Preguntas a SnK
by shingekifanatica
Summary: Hanji y Levy serán conductores de un programa de Internet donde ustedes enviaran las preguntas a personajes de SnK, los cuales ellos no tendrán mas opción que responder, habrá líos amorosos, un poco de risas y algunas palabrotas que no se les escaparan a los personajes con un poco de parodia mas una pisca de romance
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gente del Fanfiction.. aqui una nueva historia que se me ocurrio en la Ducha y quiero que sean parte de ella, bueno... Etto.. esto lo hice con fines de que quieran participar ya que este Fic es un set de preguntas, las cuales me tienen que enviar por mensaje XD y los personajes de SnK les responderan... pero eso sera a partir del Cap 2.. pues bueno los dejo con el fic...**

**declaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE SNK NO ME PERTENECEN, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE ISAJAMA HAJIME-SAMA, solo cree esta historia para sacarles risas o carcajasdas.**

**PD: En este fic viven la edad moderna, solo que los personajes se dedican a estas preguntas de los fans cuando no estan haciendo la serie :D**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 1**

Despues de filmar unos cuantos capitulos de la serie, los personajes de SnK decidieron pasar un rato entre amigos. Todos estaban sentados en un bar, aunque solo los mayores bebian un buen trago, en cuanto a los menores de edad se les servia jugo.

-No es justo, nos tratan como niños- dijos Eren dandole un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de manzana. Todos miraban de manera acusadora a los adultos como: Pixis, Riko, Erwin, Hanji, Rivaille, y demas que no quiero mencionar, embriagandose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hanji se movia de aqui para alla, en cambio Riko ya tenia en cuenta mil y un maneras de intentar llevarse a un "chico" a la cama.

Despues de unas cuantas rodas de tragos casi sin fondo, los demas mayores que aun poseian conciencia fija, optaron por ir a sus casas y descanzar un largo rato llevando a los niños, perdon quise decir jovencitos a descanzar ya que su horario de descanzo de habia subrepasado un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien se dio cuenta que amanecio en la cama equivocada, el sargento desperto el la cama de la cientifica, al despertar se habia dado la vuelta, topandose con la cara sin lentes de la cataña, profundamente dormida y una gotita de baba saliendo de su boca.

-QUE CARAJOOOOO HICE ANOCHE?!- se paro de golpe, chocando contra la pared y a la vez despertando a una Hanji con cara de recien levantada.

- N-no puede ser y-yo lo hice con Hanji? - se tapo la boca y se noto un pequeño sonrojo por parte del sargento. -No hicimos nada, solo dormiste a mi lado- dijo una Hanji levantandose de la cama y agarrando sus gafas.

Al escuchar eso, Levy volvio a poner su cara de culo, la que siempre tiene y se dirigio a la puerta de salida, justo cuando jalaria del pomo de la puerta, un Erwin entusiasmado abrio la puerta antes que el, golpeando al pobre sargento.

-Chicos, les tengo una noticia... Nos han convocado para hacer un programa en internet!- dijo Erwin levantando a Levy del piso, el cual tenia un golpe en la frente y lo miraba con cara de: TE VOY A MATAR!.

A Hanji le llamo la atencion la noticia, asique opto por ir.. pero el sargento no queria participar en cosas tan estupidas como esas.

-No.. NO ... NO Y NOO... no participare en eso- Decia un molesto sargento. -VAMOS RIVAI... SERA DIVERTIDO!- insistia la cataña jalando de el. -No..- miro a la cuatro ojos y la vio arrodillada frente a el, con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos, El lo miro asombrado, como se habia entristesido tan rapido?

-D-debi saber que n-no quedrias participar- Hanji comenzo a llorar como niña y hacer un berrinche, y mientras lo hacia Erwin paso por ahi con todos los del elenco de SnK, los cuales algunos miraron mal a Rivaille por hacer llorar a una mujer.

Como podia sentir la verguenza, le extendio su mano a Hanji para que se levantara -Esta bien, ire.. ya me convenciste- ella tomo su mano con brillo en los ojos y lo arrastro hasta el lugar en donde tendrian que reunirse todos.

Todos miraron su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que estaban en un set de filmacion, habia una mesa con dos sillas, para los locutores principales del programa... y unas bancas para los demas personajes que seria entrevistados por los fanes, camaras.. grabadores de sonido, un gran cartel con luces que decia: PREGUNTAS A SnK con Rivaille y Hanji.. -cof coff- alguien en una silla comenzo a tocer, todos los que estaban en ese estudio pusieron sus ojos en esa personita que estaba sentada con unas hojas en la mano.

-quien eres?- pregunto Eren un tanto inquieto... - Q-que quien soy- la persona sentada se levanta y los mira -Yo soy shingekifanatica apartir de ahora ustedes me trabajaran en este programa de preguntas, en el cual los locutores principales o mas bien estrellas seran Hanji y Levi, y los demas responderan laqs preguntas que los fans de SnK les haran a partir de l capitulo 2 XD...

Todos con cara de WTF?.. -a si como si te hicieramos caso- dijo conny intentando irse. mer miro las uñas -A si pues Eren me apoya, verdad Eren- todos miraron a Eren el cual asintio -Suena divertido- Hanji lo miro y lo abrazo, provocando miradas asesinas por parte de Mikasa y Rivaille -Yo tambien pense eso Eren-chan- dijo la castaña feliz de que alguien al fin opinara lo mismo.

Y despues de que apenas Hanji soltara a Eren, el mismo fue golpeado por Rivaille por acercarse a Hanji.. -_acaso tengo sentimientos por la cientifica loca?-_ penso mientras golpeaba a Eren y Armin, Annie y Hanji sujetaban a una Mikasa Yandere.

-Bueno los veo mañana, esperare a que lleguen las preguntas para comenzar este programa- dije mientras me iva.

**Bueno.. etto eso es todo :D espero me envien preguntas para los personajes, y estas son las normas que tienen que seguir para enviar sus preguntas a los personajes:**

**1- Preguntar a 2 personajes femeninos, y 2 masculinos, no en los reviews y en cada programa/episodio**

**2- Preguntas algo vergonzosas o personales para dar risa :D**

**3- Se contestaran las preguntas debido al guion de la autora y de algunos de los personajes que estan en contra de su voluntad.**

**Okay.. espero sigan esas 3 normas antes de enviarme las preguntas, espero me dejen algun review para alentarme a continuar... **

**PD: Al grupo en Facebook de LeviHanji fans y los que leen mi historia de SnK titanic, aun no subire el cap 2, me estoy concentrando mas en esta parodia :3**

**alguien que me deje un review XD?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAA.. bueno me reporto haciendo el cap 2 de preguntas a Snk, y se que algunos tienen dudas por donde envian las preguntas y etto.. he decidido que me las dejen en los reviews o si quieren por mensaje privado, en fin que comienze la funcion! XD**

**Declaimer: SnK y sus personajes me pertenecen, y a isayama hajime le pertenece la creacion de este fic, o_o ayy es alreves, SnK y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime-sama, lo unico que me pertenece es la creacion de este fic.**

**PREGUNTAS A SNK**

**Capitulo 2 **

_A la mañana siguiente..._

-Vamos rivaille, ponte tu atuendo para el programa!- decia cierta cataña extendiendo un traje parecido a el de un reportero de noticiero. El enano lo tomo con su misma cara de culo que siempre tiene y se encerro en los vestidores

Por otro lado todos los del elenco de SnK, excepto Marco ya que el esta muerto :C .. se podia ver el entciasmo de algunos menos de Annie, esa rubia estaba sin expresiones faciales sentada al lado de Armin y Sasha. Entonces entro yo (la autora) -Bueno gente se me conportan- dije intentando llenar el aire con un poco normas de profesora en preescolar, -Y Jean?- dijo Conny mirando a su arededor.

- Etto, Jean traera a su novia a el estudio- diije un poco preocupada y todos me miraron con cara de idiotas que no sabian que Nuestro Jean tenia novia.

Despues de unos minutos de espera llega el muy macho de Jean con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes al estudio, los hombres miraban con cara de "que hizo Jean para conseguirse una chica asi de linda como novia?", Jean la dejo sentarse a su lado, intentando mirar a los inmaduros que continuaban lanzando miradas raras, -Como se llama tu novia Jean- dijo secamente Reiner, el cual estaba sentado entre Sasha y Christa. -Me llamo Talii, mucho gusto a todos- ella se paro y miro a Todos, y justo cuando todos ivan a lanzarle alagos y demas burlas a Jean, entraron Hanji y Levy para comenzar el espectaculo.

-Perdonen por la demora- dijo Hanji mientras se sentaba al lado de Rivaille, -Bueno- mire y di la señal a los camarografos y le pase a Levy un listado de las preguntas que enviaron los fans, -juro que si te ofende la primera pregunta, te dare una paliza, yo y todo mi grupo de LeviHanji Fans de Facebook- le susurre al oido y me fui.

-Comenzamos en 5...4...3...2...1- dijo el director, y a la vez se prendio una lucesita que decia EN VIVO...

-Buenas gentecita del internet soy Hanji Zoe y este es mi compañero Levy Rivaille, y venimos en esta primera transmicion de nuestro programa Preguntas a SnK, en donde ustedes manadaran sus preguntas y nosotros los personajes de Snk las responderemos- la camara cambio su curso y capto la imagen de todos los personajes de SnK (a excepcion de Levi Y Hanji) que estaban sentados en las bancas Saludando a la camara.

-Bueno comencemos- dijo el heichou... -Pregunta de ShoujoMadness:

_Pregunta para Hanji: Que tan grande la tiene el heichou? xD_

Hanji se puso roja en tan solo imaginar eso, y Rivaille arrugo la carta un tanto nervioso, -RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE- apareci entre Jean y Talii.

Hanji miro a Rivaille y se agacharon debajo de la mesa que habia en el lugar, tardaron como 25 segundos en volver a sentarse, sin que nadie sepa que pasaba, Al subir se veia a un Rivaille un poco rojo y una Hanjo con un poco de sangre en la nariz:

-** Mide casi 22 cm del largo y como uno de ancho- **Levy tomo otra carta un tanto tembloroso y le paso la carta con las preguntas a Hanji.

-Bueno la que sigue- dijo la cataña, y todos miraban algo abrumados por lo que Hanji dijo con respecto al miembro de Heichou, en cuanto a Petra, ella no pudo evitar que le sangre la nariz de tan solo imaginarlo. -Estas son de .X, Primera pregunta-:

_-Bertolt le gusta annie?-_

El miro miedoso a la Rubia la cual estaba mas ocupada observando como Armin y Eren hablaban de la novia de Jean. -**Mas o menos- **dijo en voz baja, cosa que nadie mas que los televidentes o como se llaman escucharon. -Ahora la segunda,- dijo la castaña

_-jean que seria lo mas loco que aria para llamar la atención de mikasa?...(me lo imagino de pollo y cantando un recital XD)-_

Jean mira dudoso a Talii -** Pues crearia mi propio negocio en el cual vendiera tacos, y se llamaria TUCASA y tendria una foto de Mikasa con mostacho- **dijo Jean y todos soltaron una pequeña risita por el nuevo apodo de Mikasa.

-jaajjaajaj TUCASA, esta bien bueno- dijo el fantasma de Marco que se encontraba a mi lado.

-ahora la tercera, pero sigue siendo de la misma persona- dijo la cuatro ojos.

-_sasha que tan lejos llegarías por comer una patata? así como besar a connie por las papas de todos por una semana?-_

Sasha se para a decir su respuesta -**Seria capas de bailarles a todos los hombres un striper y desnudarme al 100% todo sea por el bien de esas papas- **se volvio a sentar, y connie comenzo a anotar lo que la castaña adicta a la comida dijo.

-Bueno esta ya es para mi y es la ultima de la misma persona- Dijo hanji.

_-hanji besarías a un titan?-_

Hanjo se puso muy emocionada -**Claro si este no me come a besos XD-** Luego de que Hanji contestara, se vio un gran aura negra rondando por el lugar de Rivaille.

-Mi turno de leer- Dijo el Enano muy enojado, tomando la ultima carta que quedaba. - Estas son tres preguntas de aliceyuutsu-

Primera: -_Rivaille y Hanji tendrian sexo salvaje?- _Rivaille miro bien la carta y su cara no tardo en expresar un gesto de que "tal vez" le gustara la idea.

-** JAJAJAJA yo y el Enano?, no se- **Rivaille sintio como si algo caliente le tocaran las mejillas y agarro del cabello a Hanji - es una broma estupida, nos estan tomando el pelo- dijo para cambiar de tema.

Eren y Mikasa notaron que el Sargento estaba algo ruborisado y empezaron a decir cositas, -que tierno el Heichou esta enamorado- dijo eren, -serian bonita pareja- dijo Mikasa.

-Bueno ahora la segunda;-

_-Bertholt, te gusta Annie?-_

-** DEJEN DE ACOSARME CON ESO, USTEDES LOS FANS TIENEN QUE SABERLO *se pone rojo*-**

**-**y bueno esta no es una pregunta es la entrega de un peluche Chibi de Eren para Mikasa de aliceyuutsu- Hanji le da el peluche a Mikasa, y Eren lo mira un poco raro.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos divertimos acosando u poco A Berth, hasta la proxima- Dijo Hanji, Cerrando asi el programa de Hoy.

**jejej, bueno esas son las preguntas que me llegaron, pueden dejarlas en los reviews como anteriormente dije... SAYONADA... hasta el cap 3 :D**

**dejen reviews con preguntas y demas :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joooo volvi con el cap 3, uff creo que acctualizo un poco rapido pero da igual XD, me alegra que les guste este fic... Y pues bueeenoo, comenzare con el fic**

**Declaimer: SnK le pertenece a Isayama Hajime, lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de este Fic c:**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 3**

Era otra mañana mas, Hanji se levanto de su cama a prepararse para ir al programa, hasta que escucho que su telefono sonaba. Ella contesto la llamada, era Rivaille -Oye cuatro ojos, el programa ya va a comenzar y tu no estas en el estudio, te estoy esperando... hee no quiero decir que todos te estamos esperando- dijo el sargento antes de colgar, en eso a Hanji se le abrieron grandes los ojos y se fue a prepararse rapido ya que faltaban 7 minutos para que el programa comenzara.

Una vez que ella llegara, antes de comenzar el programa Levy tomo la bolsa donde estaban las reguntas y abrio sus ojos de maneras colosales (no mal piensen) habia demaciadas cartas para cada personaje, asique el programa seria largo.

Todos se prepararon hasta que la lucesita del canal decia EN VIVO.

-Hola otra vez, en este segundo capitulo de Preguntas a SnK- dijo el heichou intentando por lo menos no fruncir el seño. -Si, muy buenos dias- dijo la cataña tomando una de las cartas para comenzar con las preguntas:

-Esta es de Talii Tanuki:

_-para berth: te gustan mas las rubias o morenas? (ymir o annie? XD)-_

Berth se paro para contestar la pregunta -**Eso no importa querida Talii lo que importa es lo que tiene dentro, como es su manera de ser, lo delicada que es, lo que la hace perfecta y hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera-** dijo berth mientras su entorno se llenaba de cosas cursis y Reiner lo aplaudia, ya que eso le salio del alma.

-Bueno la siguientes- el heichou tomo una carta - Estas son de: solchan04:

_-primera pregunta: Para Sasha:Que pasaria si te encuentras a la hada de las papas y los panes?-_

Sasha se quedo extaciada por lo que acababa de oir -**DONDE Y CUANDO, VAMOS A BUSCARLAS JUNTAS! *¬*-** se sento, y rivaille paso a la siguiente.

-_Segunda pregunta: Para Christa:Por que te preocupas por todos? Acaso eres Dios? D:-_

Los pasantes comenzaron a captar la imagen de Christa -**Quiero que todos mis amigos esten bien, yo no espero nada a cambio *sonrie*-** contesto y todos la miraron con cara de "Dios gracias por enviarnos este angel".

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Jean:Y tu no eras la media naranja de Marco? :c- leyo el heichou_

Jean miro con cara de QUE? -**No, yo y Marco eramos los m-mejores a-a-migoooss-** comenzo a llorar y su novi Talii lo consolo.

-Si eramos los mejores amigos- dijo el fantasma de Marco cerca del director, el cual se puso muy palido.

-_okay cuarta y ultima: Para Berthold:Sere muy sincera con lo siguiente e.e...ERES JODIDAMENTE ADORABLE Y SENSUAL!(?) Aceptarias casarte conmigo? XD O al menos darme un besito en la mejilla?- _leyo un aburrido Rivaille.

Berth sudo un poco -**G-gracias eres muy amable, pero te mando un besito virtual *intenta sonreir*- **Hanji tomo otra carta para continuar con el programa.

-Estas son de:  :

_-Primera pregunta: Para Ymir: Es cierto que te atrae Berth sexualmente? XD-_

Ymir puso una cara seria: ***30 cm.. 30 cm.. 30 cm colosales en su entrepierna*-penso- pues no se, no tengo idea de lo que dices-** contesto Ymir.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Historia: Ya que tu y Reiner son casi canon, no te da miedo perder tu virginidad con el? LOL -_

Christa y Reiner se pusieron rojos y la pequeña comenzo a tremblar -**M-me doleria mucho..- **dijo la pequeñita angel.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Berth: Si supieras que Annie te engaña con Armin y Ymir está dispuesta a todo contigo, aceptarias a Ymir?- _fue lo que leyo hanji en voz alta.

Berth miro a Armin con cara asesina -**Pues no tendria otra opcion- **Dijo soltando un suspiiro.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Reiner: Que se siente no poder tener sexo en la ducha con Christa por su tamaño? xdd-_

Reiner comenzo a sudar frio y todos lo miraron con caras acosadoras para que conteste -**Quien te dijo que mi "amiguitoo" es grande?, p-pero yo y christa no lo hemos hecho aun-** contesto dudoso, -AUN- dije yo comiendo unas papas fritas, las cuales Sasha ya me habia quitado algunas.

Rivaille tomo otra carta y no tuvo opcion mas que leerla, la carta estaba dirijida a el:

-_pregunta de: __ShoujoMadness:__ Heichou es cierto que a falta de calcio bebe de los pecho de Hanji? xD-_

-**PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?- **Miro enojado la carta, y yo (la autora) lo amenace con una escopeta para que responda -***suspiro* a veces cuando Hanji duerme, solia tocarle los pechos y a veces beber leche de ellos- **Todos miraron a Rivaille muy asombrados y Hanji se toco los pechos y se puso Roja -P-pense que solo eran fantasias que tenia dormida- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno despues veran eso- Dije, -Ahora continuen con el programa- deje que ellos continauran, Hanji tomo la siguiente carta-

-_Esta es de __ .x:_

_-Primera pregunta: me pregunto cuantas cosas de eren tiene mikasa ?-_

Mikasa puso una cara un poco dulce y se sonrojo -**Muchas, hasta sus calsones usados-** dijo mientras Eren la miraba con cara de wtf?.

-_segunda pregunta: armin le gusta alguien ? ... (annie XD)-_

Armin se puso un poco rojo -**No se si me gusta Annie pero ella es una persona muy amable para mi-** Annie miro como Armin contestaba la pregunta.

-_tercera pregunta: rivaille que fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a hanji ?- _Hanji miro a Rivaille para ver que respondia. -**Pues bueno, pense que era muy alta y una cientifica loca.. pero linda- **dijo intentando no mirar a nadie.

-_cuarta pregunta: Christa eres en realidad dios ? o.O por que a esta altura todos lo han pensado..-_**No soy Dios, solo quiero ser buena persona y agradarles a todos-** contesto la rubia.

Rivaille tomo otra carta -_ Estas son de __shia1624:_

_-Primera pregunta: Para Rivaille y Eren, chicos saben que el internet esta lleno de doujinshis yaoi de ustedes 2, que opinan al respecto? ( . . . xD). -_**Pienso que es una reverenda mierda, no soy gay!, chicas fujoshis obsesionadas de que yo tenga algo con El sargento, dejen de ser unas pervertidas y consiganse una vida, BASTA que sus fantasias son muy tontas-** contesto un Eren un tanto enojado -**Es mas, no le veo gracia, y la mayoria de las fujoshis no tienen novio, bueno las que son muy extremas con el yaoi, encerio? acaso ven en la serie que Eren me gusta?, no mi deber es vigilarlo y darle diciplina.. que es muy molesto.**- dijo el enano.

-_bueno continuemos, segunda pregunta: Armin eres muy lindo! te mando un abrazo! (porfavor entregarle este libro sobre cosas del exterior)- _**gracias *toma el libro*- **y a Annie se le activaron los sentidos.

-_tercera pregunta: Mikasa, que sientes hacia Rivaille?-_ leyo Levy.

-**Pienso que es un #?¡% de la gran #?¡% y #?¡% #?¡% #?¡% #?¡%, POR TOCAR A MI EREN!- **contesto muy furiosa.

-_cuarta pregunta: Connie y Sasha: me encantan como se ven juntos / que piensan el uno del otro?- _**Bueno yo creo que Conny es muy bueno al darme comida, por eso lo quiero.. como mi mejor amigo- **contesto sasha, -**Y yo creo que sasha es muy divertida, y muy kawaii a la hora de comer-** dijo para terminar Conny.

Rivaille volvio a tomar otra carta: _pregunta de __Doka Shibichan :__ OHH, pregunta para Rivaille: te convertirías en titan solo para que hanji te mirase?-_ Rivaille arrugo la Hoja de papel -**Si... - **se puso un poco rojo. Y Hanji tomo la ultima carta que quedaba: -_Estas son de __Mirely Houndoom:_

_-Preguntas para Armin!:_

_¿Porque eres tan sexy?_

_-__**Ammm... no se *sonrie*-**_

_¿Te has acostado con Annie? (Ojala Berth no se enoje xD)_

_-_**No, creo que aun soy muy joven- **Annie lo miro, y Berth miraba a Armin con un poco de Ira.

_Sí la anterior es negativa ¿Te casas conmigo? (ok tal vez esa última no xD_

_-_**Estoy en servicio y no nos conocemos bien, pero tal vez- **contesto dudoso Armin -**SOBRE MII CADAVER FANGIRL!- **dijo Annie a punto de morderse la mano, pero Reiner y Berth la detubieron.

_-Preguntas para Eren:_

_¿Como te sientes al saber que no tienes pene al ser titán?_

**-Naaa eso noo importa, pero me hubiese gustado seria gigantezco- **contesto Eren, sin poder evitar que Mikasa se Sonroje.

_¿Te has fapeado pensando en Mikasa?_

**-No, pero nos hemos visto desnudos muchas veces, PERO cuando heramos pequeños.**

-Y bueno eso es todo, Gracias por mandar sus preguntas, y los esperamos en el siguiente proograma- Dijo Rivaille despidiendose y asi cerrando el programa.

**Bueno eso es todo, noo olviden enviar sus preguntas por mensaje privado o en los reviews, que creo que este cap fue largo, GRACIAS por seguir la Historia y saludos a todos los del grupo de LeviHanjoi fans de Face que ellos me motivan para seguir XD y creo que a ellos les gusta esta historia.**

**no olviden dejar reviews con preguntas o como quieran :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!, Despues de casi dos dias he vuelto con el Cap 4 e.e que creo que les sera muy entretenido... no los molesto mas XD**

**Declaimer: SnK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, a no ser que el me quiera dejar en su lecho de muerte los derechos de AUTOR XD.**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 4**

Era un Domingo por la mañana, todos estaban cansados.. acababan de filmar el capitulo 19 de SnK, Eren y los demas estaban tomando un cafesito en el Hotel de Lujo que Isajama les dio por trabajar en su serie (aunque hay riesgos de morir :O... Ejemplo: Marco, Mina TwT y Thomas).

Nadie pensaba ir al estudio.. hasta que -AAA SII? QUE ARAGANES SON!, TOMANDO CAFESITOS CUANDO LOS FANS QUIEREN QUE RESPONDAN SUS PREGUNTAS!- entre con el equipo de maniobras 3D rompiendo una ventana como entrada triunfal y arruinando el desayuno de todos, -QUE COÑO?- dijo Jean cagandose del susto (metaforicamente hablando). - Los espero en el estudio en 15 minutos, gorditos y bonitos- dije antes de irme, pero no por la misma ventana rota, ropi otra :D.

_15 Minutos despues..._

Ya en el estudio... todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Hanji y Levy en sus puestos de conductores, los demas como Eren, Jean, Armin..Etc en sus asientos, y yo sentada junto con el fantasma de Marco.

+ EN VIVO +

- Hola de nuevo queridos Fans aqui Hanji Zoe junto con- ... -Levy Rivaille- respondio el enano -Antes que nada, queremos agradecerles por enviar sus preguntas, algunos estamos anciosos por responderlas- dijo hanji tomando la bolsa de preguntas que tenia una cara chibi de ella y el Heichou -Pues iniciamos- rivaille tomo una carta de la bolsa que parecia de Santa XD.

-Estas preguntas son de SolLxF:

-_primeras dos preguntas para la misma persona: Armin,¿por qué eres tan irresistible?(a no espera, creo que ya te preguntaron eso ewe)_

_Armin, ¿Aceptas a Annie como tu legítima esposa, para cuidarla y respetarla por los siglos de los siglos amén?_

- **Emm en la primera ya naci asi, erede la belleza de mi madre- **se escucho las voces de Jean y Conny: -Con razon que salio un poco afeminado-... **-Segunda noo entendi muy bien? es una pregunta o quieres que me case con Annie- **dijo algo dudoso el rubio -DI QUE SI MIERDAAA!, AL DIABLO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE BERTH- se escucho la vos de uno de los camarografos ArminAnnie fan.

-*suspiro* continuemos- dijo rivaille volviendo a su rol:

-_segunda y ultima pregunta: Marco, encontraré todas las esferas del dragón para revivir te! Jean me ayudará, ¿no Jean?-_

Mire al fantasma de Marco y saco ambos pulgares en señal de aprovacion -**si todo por mi amigo-** dijo Jean.

-Mi turno- dijo Hanji sacando otra carta:

-Estas son de  :

_-primera pregunta: Para Annie:¿Harías yuri con alguna de las chicas? (Mikasa)xD-_

Annie solo miro con cara de: eso es todo? -**Armin se parece a Christa, asique tecnicamente el contaria como mujer-** dijo Annie provocando cara de despechado al obre Berth (O DIOS LOS FANS ArminAnnie asechan XD).

-_segunda pregunta: Para Mikasa: ¿;Mikasa porque no violas a Eren de una buena vez?, sabes lo que quieres vamos dale un beso :3- _Leyo la castaña.

Mikasa miro a Eren -**Esta bien u/u- **dijo la pelinegra y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eren -**no espesificaste en donde- **dijo algo ruborizada la asesina de titanes.

_-tercera pregunta: Para Jean: ¿Jean a quién prefieres a Talii o tu secreto amor por Mikasa?-_

Jean comenzo a sudar frio -**Talii no vino, pero de seguro esta viendo el programa, asique por que no hacer poligamia?-** contestro nervisos Jean y todos se dieron una palmeada en la cara, hasta el fantasma de Marco.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para heichou: Sargento porque cada vez que tiene sexo con Hanji su fetiche son siempre las mordidas y todo aquello que le cause dolor?- _leyo Hanji un tanto temblorosa.

-**Donde tienes pruebas de que yo y Hanji tenemos algo? hee- **dijo el sargento intentado cambiar de tema. -CALLATE enano pervertido!- dije parandome de mi sillon -Anoche, en cierta oficina.. no dire cual, Tu hiciste cositas cochinas con Hanji, enano.. CORRE LA CINTA DIRECTOR- dije y la pantalla se puso negra.

De repente se me veia a mi y a una amiga riendonos en un pasillo con una camara, y vimos como rivai y Hanji entraban en una oficina vacia.. ya dentro de la oficina se podia ver a Rivaille empujando a Hanji a un escritorio, para que no se mueva el sargento se saco su cinturon y le hato las manos -Heichou, nos pueden oir- decia muy timida Hanji -Callate que nadie esta por aqui a estas horas- dijo comenzando a morder a Hanji y bajandose por completo los pantalones, pero como algunos son menores de edad el director puso una censura del titan colosal chibi cubriendo los miembros de nuestros tortolos... el video se adelanto por accidente en vez de pararlo y quedo en una parte en que Hanji recibia muchooo del Heichoou, se escuchaban los gemidos de exitacion de ambos y Conny saco su celular a filmar, y el video se corto.

-Bueno sigan con el programa que ya sabemos su secretito nocturno, ahh y la que me ayudo a filmar fue Marceline, una amiga mia... ella tiene la copia jajaja- me volvi a sentar al lado de Marco.

Rivaille un poco nervioso toma la siguiente carta- Esas preguntas son de: .x

_-Primera pregunta: annie si te quedaras atrapada en una habitación, con que chico te gustaría quedarte para pasar la noche?- _

-**No creo que eso llegue a pasar, y creo que eligiria a la zorra de Armin-** Berth sintio mil cuchillos apuñalando su corazon y abrazo a ala persona que estaba junto a el y emezo a llorar, y esa pobre persona que ahora era el saco de lagrimas de berth era la desafortunada Ymir.

-_segunta pregunta: Hanji si tuvieras que escoger (romántica mente hablando) te quedarías con levi o erwin?- _leyo un poco sonprendido Rivaille por la pregunta.

**-Bueno.. Erwin esta saliendo con Riko.. asique prefiero a Levy-** contesto Hanji dando vueltas con su silla.

-_tercera pregunta: armin alguna ves as visto a mikasa y eren en algo comprometedor?!-_

Armin se tapo la cara -**Una vez Mikasa intento violar a Eren dormido, pero Eren termino lanzandose un pedo estilo titan y fumigo toda la habitacion- **despues de que contestara todos en el estudio se callaron un par de segundos y despues se escucharon las risas incontrolables.

-_cuarta y ultima pregunta: reiner que chica es la que encuentras mas atractiva ? (te amo :S, soy feliz si me mandas un beso)-_

_-_**B-bueno, creo que a Christa...-** se preparo para que Ymir lo golpeara, pero estaba subriendo por los brazos de el pobre Berth que seguia llorando-** aahh si te mango un beso y un abrazo virtual-** contesto algo aliviado.

Hanji toma otra carta, pasando por la mirada del Heichou: -Estas son de Doka Shibichan :

_-preguntas para armin: _

_1º Cuando te fapeaste por primera vez? en quien piensas normalmente cuando lo haces?_

_2º Estás secretamente enamorado de hanji?-_

-**Fapearse, que es eso?-** dijo muy inocente el rubio, -**Amar a Hanji?-** rivaille puso cara Yandere y saco una espada de quien sabe donde la consiguio -**N-no yo no amo a Hanji!-** necesitaba librarse de esa situacion y vincular a una mujer -**Me fapeo con la imagen de Annie en secreto!-** dijo para salvar su pellejo, lo cual hizo llorar mas a Berth y Ymir pedia morir ahora.

-_segunta pregunta: Pregunta para hanji: Crees que del pene de heichou sale una sustancia mágica que convierte a las personas en titanes? De ser así, que harías?-_

_**-**_**No no creo, pero si saliera *saca una cubeta-** respondio algo alterada la cientifica.

-_Tercera pregunta: Pregunta para Rivaille: Te excitas cuando te encuentras con Hanji en las duchas?-_ leyo algo incredula Hanji.

**-QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?-** una escopeta aparece cerca de el -**bueno un poco-** contesto de mal humor, haciendo desaparecer la escopeta.

_- cuarta y ultima: Pregunta para Mikasa: Has intentado violar alguna vez a Eren?-_

**-Amiga, esa pregunta ya se responde sola-** dijo Mikasa, mirando a un alterado Eren.

Rivaille volvio a tomar otra carta: Esta son de nangaro :

_-Yo tengo preguntas: Primero que nada un saludo a Annie y Armin, son unos de mis favoritos *.*-_ la camara capta a Annie y Armin saludando.

-_primera pregunta: Mi pregunta seria, ¿Annie podrias hacer un poco de fanservice con Armin? ¿Podrian darse un beso? *.* (de preferencia frances XD).-_ leyo un poco intrigado Levy.

Armin se puso mas rojo que un Tomate, Berth solo tapo su cara con los pechos de Ymir para no ver lo siguiente, Annie tomo de la camisa a Armin -**Besame Zorra-** beso a armin por uno parde minutos, y Berth seguia en los pechos de Ymir para no ver, -**Bueno pedido consedido-** dijo Annie separandose de Armin -**Mi primer beso?-** dijo Armin algo tembloroso.

-_segunda y ultima pegunta: otra seria para Christa e Ymir: ¿Que opinan de que lo fans piensen que son lesbianas? o.o (especialmente de Ymir o.o)-_

**-Somos como hermanas de otra Madre como Berth y Reiner, no queremos mucho y hacemos bromas que algunos mal interpretan con lesbianismo- **dijo una tierna Christa -Sabia que Dios no podia ser Lesbiano- dijeron todos en el estudio.

Hanji tomo otra carta: estas son de Mirely Houndoom:

-_Primera pregunta: Para Mikasa: ¿Has tocado a Eren mientras duerme?-_

-**Si y te dire que partes no le he tocado-** Eren se abraza a si mismo.

-_segunda pergunta: Para Connie: Que sientes al compartir equipo con el gran Roneey y haber sido comandado por Sir Alex Ferguson? P.D: Soy tu fan aunque actualmente no juegues exactamente bien en la selección mexicana Chicharito! ;)-_

**-Amm gracias por descubrir uno de mis pasatiempos, y bueno se siente bien-** dijo algo nervioso Conny.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Marco: Siendo fantasma ¿Has visto a las chicas cambiarse? (Responde, ya no te pueden hacer nada xDDD)-_

Marco salio a la Luz -**Si de hecho a todas, yoo fui quien le aviso a Marceline y a ShingekiFanatica que Levy y Hanji lo harian- **todos se callaron y algunas miraron mal a Marco.

-_Cuarta y ultima pregunta: Para Rivaille: ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita del cuerpo de Hanji a la hora de hacerlo cochinon?-_ a Hanji se le callo la carta y la volvio a tomar, temblando un poco.

**-No quiero que me juzgen de cochino si algun dia sus novios y novias seran lujuriosos el dia de mañana, asi decia mi padre.. pues la parte que me gusta de Hanji es su esplada, porque ahi suelo darle mordidas, ya que es muy sensible y cosquilluda en esa zona-** dijo tranquilamente el Heichou, y en eso tomo otra carta, leyendo el primer mensaje que contenia:

-Estas son de Scarlet-Evan : _quiero preguntar *AA* pero primero, Armin te amo y tengo tu edad *AA* dame un beso en la mejilla virtual u_u xD,_

_-primera pregunta: Para Eren: ¿Piensas casarte con Mikasa y tener muchos Erencitos y Mikasitas? ouo si es asi puedo ser la madrina?-_

_-_**Claro seras la madrina, pero quien sera el padrino?-** dijo Eren tocandose la barbilla en pose pensante.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Annie: ¿Es cierto que lees libros eróticos? o.o ¿Me los prestas? ¿Piensas practicarlos con Armin o Bertholdt alguna vez? eue-_

**-QUE? el dinero que me dan no me da para comprar esas cochinadas, preguntale Pixis que el tiene esas revistas-** dijo Annie con ambos brasos cruzados.

-_tercera pegunta: Jean: Tu novia me cae mal :c (Esa no cuenta como pregunta (?)-_

**-Tienes suerte de que Talii no vino, ella es el ser mas amable y comprensivo de la Faz de la tierra, al igual que Marco!- **dijo un diplomatico Jean.

-_cuarta pergunta: para Rivaille Heichou: ¿Prefiere a Hanji o el kit de limpieza completo que tengo justo aqui? Si elije Hanji, significa que siente algo por ella y debe confesarlo frente a todos. Si elije el kit de limpieza, puede llevarselo y limpiar en su soledad. La elección es suya.-_

Rivaille apreto sus manos -**Q-ue es e-esto... *Hanji o limpieza infinita?*-** algunos ya sabian que escojeria.. su amada limpieza -**Hanji!, te quiero... te amo y es por eso que tendras que comprarme un kit de limpieza, porque Te escojo a Ti!-** dijo el Heichou besando a Hanji frente a todos.

-Bueno, _ quinta y ultima pregunta: Para Sasha: Si Connie fuera una papa ¿cuantos hijos tendrías de el? n_n (?)-_

**-MUUUUUCHOS, QUEDRIA MUCHOOS.. A CADA HORA Y A CADA RATO TENDRIA GANAS DE SEXO GASTRONOMICO CON EL-** dijo muy emocionada y babeando un poco.

Hanji agarro otra carta -Esta pregunta es de Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu:

-_ tengo una pregunta para Eren, (y para Heichou, si Eren no sabe contestar xD) Si un árbol cae en medio de un bosque y no hay nadie para escucharlo, igual hace ruido? :D una dudita que tengo desde hace un tiempo-_

-**Claro que vas a hacer ruido si tienes a una Mikasa que vele por tu seguridad, ya que ella me acompaña hasta la entrada del baño-** dijo sonriente Eren.

El sargento solo miro a Eren como si fuera un anormal y volvio a tomar otra carta, -Estas son de dehn :

_-Primera pregunta: Annie, consideras a Armin un chico con buen material de novio?-_

**-Si no se hiciera del Marica, claro.. lo tengo en cuenta-** contesto y ya se podia veer a una Ymir casi sin aire siendo mortalmente abrazada por el pobre Berth.

-_Segunda y Ultima pregunta: Armin como te sientes al estar cerca de Annie?-_

**-Me siento un poco raro-** dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-Bueno me toca- Hanji volvio a tomar otra carta -Estas son de .7 :

-_primera pregunta: para Erwin ¿que piensas de que tu escritorio es mas popular que tu en los fanfin? _

-**Que asqueroso!, como pueden hacer sus cochinadas ahi!-** hanji y Levy sudaron frio.

-_segunda pregunta: Esta es para hanji y levi ha pensado tener sexo salvaje en el escritorio de Erwin?-_

-**Pues ayer los hicimos, si te fijaste bien en el video de hace rato veras que era el escritorio de Erwin-** dijo Hanji.

-_tercera y ultima pregunta: ¿asi Erwin de que esta hecho tu escritorio -_

**-Esta hecho de una madera importada y muy cara... no puedo creer que todo el mundo valla a hacer sus asquerosidades sobre ella-** dijo Erwin un tanto enojado.

-En fin, sigamos- Rivaille agarro una carta -Esa pregunta la manda la novia de Jean en sus mini vacaciones en Hawaii, de Talii Tanuki :

-_pregunta para Hanji: como le hacen usted y el sargento para aguantar tanto haciendo sus cositas? XD (le mando un beso a Jean *u*)-_

-**Talii vuelve- **dijo Jean -**Pues con alguien tan pequeño y muy activo (sexualmente hablando) suele ser muy agotador, pero es tolerable-** dijo Hanji mientras agarraba la ultima carta.

-Estas son de Nana19 :

_-todas son para Rivaille:  
Para Rivaille: Para tu opinión personal: ¿Mikasa te parece atractiva? :D  
¿Realizarías un strepear para las chicas de todo el elenco de SNK y para mí tambien? (Omg di que SI)  
*-*(Amo a Rivaille) :* le mando un enormeee **BESO** con labial y todo... jajaj..._

**-Primero, no me parece muy niña, le suplico en edad, segundo al final del programa, y tercero ya lo recibi apenas Hanji lo leyo- **contesto el sargento.

-Y bueno nos despedimos con el Striper hasta los boxer que el Heichou esta dispuesto a hacer, bye..bye- Dijo Hanji viendo como el sargento se paraba sobre la mesa y pedia que ponieran la musica.

-SOLO POR HOY, PERO NO ME QUITARE LOS BOXERS, QUE LES QUEDE CLARO!- dijo Rivaille.

*sono la musica*

Rivaille iva sacandose la roca muy seductoramente y se los lanzaba a el grupo invitado por mi (la autora) de LeviHanji Fans (en especial a las chicas) pero Hanji no lo tomo mal... y poco a poco fue quedando sin ropa hasta mostrar sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales... y cuando quedo en Boxers.. levanto un pulgar a la camara... y asi finalizo el programa.. con las del Grupo LeviHanji fans peleandose por la ropa del heichou...

**Bueno eso es todo, muy largo me mate en escribirlo, espero manden sus preguntas :D y pienso incluir un bloque en donde ustedes votaras que un personaje por episodio cuente un momento o secreto muy vergonzozo que le haya pasado... o un detras de camaras de Snk, como sea, voten de paso cuando envien sus preguntas;**

**Aca les dejo que elijan a los conductores:**

**1-Ymir y Conny o Beth (O ymir y berth si quieren)**

**2-Sasha y Mikasa**

**4- Eren y Reiner**

**En fin espero voten y manden sus preguntas para el proximo cap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volvi despues de varios dias, perdonenme es que tengo examenes y el tiempo que le dedico a mis estudios es muy alto, apenas pude ver el cap 19 de SnK peeeeero bueno que se le puede hacer, Ya voy en el cap 5 HURRAA, encerio gracias gente ustedes y sus reviews me animan a actualizar mas seguido... es mas hago este capitulo a escondidas de mi madre que hoy tengo que estudiar historia y mañana jueves Etica.**

**Bueno hoy habra un segmento nuevo en el programa y arrancaremos directo, recuerden que cuan dice +EN VIVO+ ya comenzo el programa, el nuevo segmento se llama: Momentos embarazosos con Ymir y Bertholtd Fubar... D: la mayoria voto por ellos.**

**Declaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a no ser que Isayama Hajime-sama regale derechos de Autor a los autores de Fanfiction :D.**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 5...**

+EN VIVO+

*_espacio publicitario* XD_

-Jabon para ropas Cienta... disfrute que sus ropas tenga esa frescura y elegante aroma- aparece una proganda de un producto de limpieza -Aprovado por el Sargento Rivaille- al terminar la propaganda aparece un Chibi leviciento -Compralo ahora- finalizo mostrando ya a los conductores y una Hanji cagandose de la risa junto con un Rivaille acompañado de un kit de limpieza cerca suyo (N.A: Hanji cumplio su promesa y le regalo un graaaan kit).

-Buenos Dias gentecita hemoshhaaaa, aqui Hanji Zoe-... -Y Levy Rivaille- continuo Levi -En este nuevo capitulo, hemos recivido muchas preguntas, y esperamos complacerlos- ... -Si, que la autora nos paga con mierda de salario- dijo Rivaille muy enojado. En eso llego yo (la autora) con la bolsa de preguntas, -Tomen aqui hay algunas incomodas- dije con cara malisiosa antes de sentarme junto con Marco fantasma.

Rivaille toma una carta: - Estas preguntas no las manda "Papamagica":

-_Primera pregunta: Para Hanji: Todavia estas triste por la muerte de Sawley y Bean? :c -Le da unos peluches de los dos- _Rivaille saca dos peluches de la bolsa y mira algo comasivo a Hanji, la cual toma los peluches muy triste.

-**SIIIIII eran como mis bebes- **dijo mientras abrazaba los peluches y lloraba sobre ellos.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Annie: Podrias sonreir? (Solo lo pregunta por curiosidad)..-_

Annie miro con cara asesina al camarografo que captaba su imagen y saco el dedo del medio y se largo... -PIENZA EN ARMIN ATADO EN UNA CAMA, PERFECTAMENTE VIOLABLE- dijo el fantasma de marco, haciendo que Annie pare en la entrada y haga una sonrisa muy pervertida que daba mucho miedo, o_o

-_tercera pregunta: Para Levi:Que piensas acerca de tus imagenes de Levicienta?! e.e_

-**Imagenes de Levicienta?- **alguien le pasa una notebook con imagenes de el nuevo meme en facebook -**No es para nada comico- **dijo con su cara de culo, volviendo de nuevo a las preguntas.

-_Para Reiner:Que puedes decirme acerca de tu confesion en el cap 38 del manga donde dijistes que eres gay? -Lo ve con una mirada acosadora-_ Leyo el sargento y todos miraron a Reiner.

-**Primero que nada, el manga es nuestra secion de fotos en blanco y negro, Isayama-sama pone el vocabulario, yo en ese momento en realidad dije que queria comer unos churros.-** dijo con tono se seguridad y volviendo a poner el aire normal.

-Bueno me toca- dijo Hanji sacando una carta -Estas nos las manda "Shino":

-_Primera pregunta: -Annie: ¿quien consideras el mas sexy?- leyo Hanji algo intrigada._

-**El mas sexy? el mas sexy es este muñequito de Armin que se lo robe a una fangirl de Armin-** saca un peluche chibi muy tiernito de Armin.

-_Segunda pregunta: -Eren: ¿te gusta Annie? y si la respuesta es afirmativa, ¿Le has dicho para ser pareja?- _

-**Jajaja Annie es linda, pero nooo... es que Berth siente algo por ella y entonces ni la miro asique la veo bien fea-** dijo Eren haciendo que Annie se levantara para darle una palisa, pero Mikasa quiso hacer una luchita de muñequitos chiibi de Eren y Armin, con ella.

-_Tercera pregunta: -Leviciento: ¿de donde nacio esa obsecion por la limpieza?- _dijo Hanji mirando a Rivaille.

-**M-mi madre, era una asquerosa no... nunca limpiaba la casa porque engañaba a mi madre, y en luego pasaron mas sucesos que no te dire que es mi vida pasada y por cierto lo de leviciento no es gracioso-** dijo Levy mirando serio a la camara.

-_cuarta pregunta: TODOS : miren este video que me encontra vagando en la red xDDD: watch?featureplayer_embedded&vBZmlFTUGQFo-_

Se intenta poner el video pero falla la señal y pasan a la siguiente pregunta, -_quinta pregunta -¿puedo entrar a la legion de reconocimiento? ¡Prometo entrenar muy duro para servirle a la humanidad! (y para asegurarme: *le regalo productos de limpiesa a Levi*)- _Hanji saca productos de limpieza y se los da a Rivaille, el cual los acomoda con los que ella le regalo -**Gracias, pero eso lo decide Erwin no yo... aunque creo que necesitamos mas soldados que algunos quedaron hechos mierda por la titan Hembra-** dijo Levy.

Levy agarra otra carta -Estas son de "Miau":

-_primera pregunta: Para Erwin:Como te verias en el cuerpo de un Pikachu?- _leyo con algo de duda el sargento.

**-No tengo la mas minima idea de como seria- **dijo Mientras en la pantalla el director ponia una foto alterada de la cabeza de Erwin en el cuerpo de Pikachu.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Reiner:Entre tu y Berthold, quien seria el seme y quien el uke?-_

-**Jajaja buen chiste, es mejor cojer que ser cojido- **Dijo algo chistoso Reiner.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Eren:Que se sienze ser como Piccolo? (Que te regeneras y no tienes pito)-_leyo un tanto aburrido el sargento y Eren miro todo su cuerpo -**No siento nada-** dijo algo seguro el Hombre Titan.

Hanji vuelve a tomar una carta -Estas son de " .x" :

-_Primera pregunta: berth que arias si te quedas atrapado en un armario de limpieza con annie?- _Berth se pone a pensar -**La ayudaria a salir-** dijo el amable de Berth y todos los hombres se dieron una palmada en la cara.

-_Segunda pregunta: annie nunca as mirado con otros ojos a berth?-_

-**No porque solo tengo un par de ojos, no cuatro no 500-** dijo secaamente la rubia.

-_Tercera pregunta: reiner te gustaría que berth y annie terminaran juntos?- _

**-Juntos? no, porque somos un trio de amigos y me veria como el foreveralone sin novia con ellos dos-** dijo enojado.

-_Cuarta pregunta: mikasa as visto a eren desnudo? con querer o sin querer ?-_

**-Si, y con querer-** dijo Mikasa abrazando el peluche de Eren chibi.

El heichou tomo otra carta -Estas son de "Solchan04":

-_primera pregunta: Para Reiner:A mi no me engañas! se que has tenido sexo salvaje con Bert en el escritorio de Erwin(?) e.e-_

**-Jajaja muchas preguntas para mi no?, no.. nunca-** Reiner rompe su camisa y debajo de ella habia otra que tenia una escritura "HETEROSEXUAL"- **SOY HETEROSEXUAL!-**

-_segunda pregunta: Para Marco:Tu y Jean tuvieron una relacion muy MUY cercana antea de tu muerte? c: (Saben a lo que me refiero(?)-_

**-Si eramos los mejores amigos-** dijo inocente el fantasma de Marco.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Ymir:Para cuando la boda de ti y Christa? *3*-_

**-En cuanto me vuelva lesbiana al 100% aunque me interesa un miembro un tanto colosal-** dijo Ymir como indirecta.

-_Cuarta pregunta: Para Annie:Le puedes hacer bullying a Eren?:D-_

**-No, porque Mikasa me volveria a retar a peleas de Armin y Eren chibi-** dijo Annie sosteniendo el muñeco chibi de Armin.

Rivaille sol toma un sorbo de una taza de cafe que le trajo un asistente y tomo otra carta: -Estas nos la manda "nangaro":

-_Primera pregunta: Es para Bertholdt y para Armin: ¿Bertholdt podrias hacerle un baile sensual a Ymir en este momento? (porfa hasle uno *.*) ¿Y tu Armin, podrias hacerle uno a Annie? (anda no seas timido ;) hasle un bailecito).-_

Los dos rivales en el Amor se miraron y hicieron unos bailes mas tiernitos que sensuales, pero para los ojos de esas dos pervertidas ellos se veian super Sementales.

-_Segunda pregunta: es para Connie: ¿Si tu y Sasha fuesen las unicas personas en el mundo, y de ustedes dependiera repoblarlo, lo harias con ella? o.o (Vamos picaron, yo se que si XD)-_

-**S-si.. todo sea por el bien de la raza humana-** dijo conny sudando un poco.

-Esta pregunta es de "MxM's Lovers"- dijo Hanji volviendo a su labor

-_ pregunta para Eren: ¿Tendrias sexo salvaje con el Heishou a cambio de cualquier cosa que quieras? Si es asi, ¿Quién seria el uke? XD ok, Mikasa me matara... y Pregunta para Rivaille: ¿Puedo secuestrarte y posteriormente violarte? :3 ;w;-_

**-No me rebajaria a eso, quiero que mi madre muerta este orgullosa de mi, no asustada o enojada-** dijo Eren... -**Em mejor continuemos con el programa-** dijo Rivaille tomando otra carta -Estas son de " .7 " :

-_Primera pregunta: Rivaille que harías si hanji te aparece vestida de sirvienta en tu cama?-_

A ell heichou le vino una imagen de Hanji Maid en su cama -_Lo hare feliz esta noche Amo-_ era lo que imagino que ella decia -**La haria limpiar mi Habitacion.-**

_-segunda pregunta: para Mikasa que es la cosa mas pervertida que has hecho con la ropa usada de Eren?-_

**-Olerla-** dijo secamente Mikasa.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Eren que harias si un dia mikasa se vuelve como yuno de mirai nikki ?-_

**-Quien es esa?-** dijo Eren negando a esa persona.

-_cuarta pregunta: ¿ Armin para cuando es el casamiento con Annie ?_

**-B-boda? *se pone rojo* aun soy joven como para pensar en boda-** dijo nervioso.

-_quinta pregunta: armin Bertholdt seria tu padrino de bodas?-_

**-Em... no se si el quiere claro-** dijo intentando no mirar nadie.

-_sexta pregunta: Esta es para rivaille es ¿cierto que cuando nadie te ve haces Striper con los utensilios de la limpieza o sea la escoba?-_**... -Si suelo practicar-**

-_Septima pregunta: Para ¿hanji es cierto que has hecho en eren experimentos secretos a eren sin que nadien sepa?-_

**-No, aun no-** dijo Hanji mirando a Eren, haciedo que el Sargento la golpeara para que tome otra carta.

-ouuch, estas son de "Tsubumi":

-_primera pregunta: Para Eren: Si tuvieras que elegir con quién fapearte, ¿lo harías pensando en Annie o en Mikasa? No te hagas el listo, no se valen los trios xD -_

**-pensaria en ti preciosa, si eres una mujer linda claro-** dijo Eren, haciendo que un auro negra de Ira de fromara al lado de Mikasa.

-_segunda pregunta: Para el heichou: ¿cómo explicas el fetiche que tienes para echarle una multiplicidad de polvos a Hanji-san en el escritorio del Comandante? Porque estaría segura de que le oí decir que las manchas blanquecinas del mueble no eran precisamente motas de polvo xD -_ leyo Hanji algo temblorosa.

**-No entendi, asique no se como responder-** dijo Rivaille limpiando el escritorio.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Mikasa: ¿cuántas horas al día destinarías a tener sexo con Eren? ¿han tenido relaciones en la ducha? Vamos, que mojaditos son mas sensuales xD Ok no ._. Y dale un beso bieeeen sucio. Sé que lo quieres, guarrita xD-_

**-Primero le destinari horas al dia!, segundo no pero nos bañavamos juntos de niños, y tercero no puedo ya que a Eren le huele la boca porque se compio unos tacos con cebolla- **dijo la matatitanes.

Rivaille toma la siguiente carta: -Estas son de "ShoujoMadness ":

_-primera pregunta: Para Hanji: No sentiste celos por Petra Ral cuando te enteraste de que queria con el heichou?-_

**-No mucho... aunque ella pasaba mas tiempo con el antes de que Rivaille se me declarara- **dijo pensando.

-PONGAN VIDEO!- se escucho la voz del Director.

En el cual se veia a Rivaille tocando la Puerta de la habitacion de Hanji, y ella abria la puerta, el sargento le daba unas flores y Hanji lo miraba rara, luego intento decir las magicas palabras, pero como este no muestra muchos sentimientos dijo :-A la mierda!, Hanji me gustas y te gustaria ser mi novia, sin que los pinches sujetos y mocosos se enteren?, y el video se corto continuando con el programa.

-_segunda pregunta; Rivaille: Dime tu nombre completo y la edad, que ni se te ocurra decir una mentira o le digo al comandante que Hanji y tu tuvieron sexo en su cuarto xD-_

**-No seras capas de caerle bien a Erwin... asi que me callo- **dijo el sargento.

-_Tercera y ultima pregunta: Para Berth: Que tan salvaje es Ymir en el sexo y cuanto te mide?-_

**-Tendria que tener sexo con ella para saberlo, y me mide 32 centimetros porque?-** dijo un poco tranquilo Berth haciendo que a algunas les sangraran las narices de imaginarse su tamaño (las pervers fueron Sasha, Jean (?, Riko, Petra y Ymir).

-Bueno ahora llego el nuevo bloque para hacer descansar a Hanji y Rivaille un momentito, es hoooooraaaaa de MOMENTOS EMBARAZOSOS EN SNK!- dijo la voz de un locutor, cambiando de lugar a un Lugar con Tres sillas, dos de los locutores con una mesa y una para la persona que confesara algo.

-Hola soy Ymir, y este bloque es auspisiado por CONDONES COLOSAL, para que su amiguito este siempre seguro *saca una caja de condones con la cara del titan colosal*-

-Mucho gusto, que me hayan votado y espero que nos divirtamos en este bloque que nos han dado, soy Berthold Fubar y dejenos traer a nuestro pobre desafortunado de Hoy...- dijo berth revisando el sobre que le dieron... -Petra Ralllll!, Rueden Video!- dijo Berth.

Petra iba una despedida de soltera de una amiga, paso por u lugar donde vende juguetes sexuales para regaselo, luego de eso fue a comer unas hamburguesas con mucho helado ya que se notaba que tenia hambre... y despues se paseo todo el dia, pero ella notaba algo en la gente que la miraba todos miraban su trasero desde que salio desde el Mcdonalds... Lo que ella no sabia era que... TENIA DIARREA, *en eso Petra entra en el bloque, recien salia de la despedia de soltera de la amiga* -Perdon por llegar tarde- En eso se ve su trasero y la mierda que se hecho por accidente, haciendo reir a Ymir y asustando a Berth. Hanji que tomaba de su cafe, termino escupiendolo todo por la risa. Al final Petra miro sus pantalones y lo vio todo -AAAAA QUE EMBARAZOSO!- y se fue corriendo dejando caer un poco de mierda en el piso.

-Y buenoe este es nuestro pequeño bloque, los vemos luego- Dijo despidiendose Ymir.

-JAJAJAJA, bueno ahora con las preguntas- dijo Hanji, -Estas son de "Natalie Nightray":

-_preguntas Para Eren:_

_1.- Por que eres tan jodidamente sexy! *-* -_**LO se nena soy todo un don juan-**

_2.- Por que tu forma de Titan es tan sexy como tu! -_**Porque mi papa experimento bien conmigo-**

_3.- Me dejarias entrenar un dia contigo? Por fa! *ojitos de cachorro triste* -_**okay, esta tarde con Mikasa y Armin-**

_4.-Te mando un beso junto con un libro sobre el Mar, que lo disfrutes nwn -_**Muchas gracias *abraza el libro que le paso el camarografo*-**

**-**_Segunda pregunta para Armin: Me encanta tu nombre, Sabias que hay un juego llamado Amour Sucret donde un chico tiene el mismo nombre que tu? Puedo mandarte su ropa para ver como te vez con ella? Seria tan kawaii! -_**Claro, aver si me va-.**

**-**_Tercera pregunta: mikasa Aqui te mando un pequeño muñeco de Rivaille Heicho, Para que? Parahacerle Budú por maltratar a Eren en el juicio...VENGANZA! (?)_ *Hanji le pasa el muñeco*

-**Gracias vales mil-** dijo Mikasa tomando de manera loca el muñequito.

-_cuarta pregunta: ENGO UNA FORMULA PARA TRANFORMAR A HEICHO EN TITAN! Aqui te la mando para que se la des y lo "estudies" -pervert mind on- _Hanji toma la formula.

**-Kyaaaaa lo probare esta noche-** dijo y Rivaille sudo frio.

-_Preguntas Para Rivaille:_

_1.- No me gusto que lastimaras a Eren en el juicio, POR ESO MIKASA TE TORTURARA! (?) -_**No tengo miedo-**

_2.- Podrias decirle a una de mis amigas -tu fan por cierto- que tu no tienes interes romantico en Petra para que deje de joderme la existencia -_-lll _-**Descuida ella tiene interez por Armin aunque no se note-** en eso a Annie se le activaron los sentidos.

_3.- Te mando el kamasutra para que lo practiques con Hanji, de preferencia en el escritorio de Erwin, me encanta molestarlo nwn _**-Em gracias a Dios que el no esta aqui, aun *toma el libro*.**

_4.- Mi amiga -Carla- te manda un beso y un "Te amo" _** -Gracias Carla por se fan mia, bueno a TODOS ya que tengo mas fan girls que fan boys.**

Rivaille toma una carta mas -Estas con de "Mirely Houndoom":

-_primera pregunta: Para Annie: ¿Porque llamas "zorra" a Armin? Si no le vas a dar el trato de princeso delicado que se merece (aunque por dentro sea una maquina sexual) no eres digna de poder tocarlo *pose de heroína* sí no dices en este momento que lo amas y quieres andar con el, vendrá conmigo (¡ay wey!)_

_Petición: Armin y Reiner mandame un besote tromado :)-_

**-Lo llamo zorra porque mi madre Trataba a si a mi papa *saca una foto de sus padres jovenes* mi papa era Marica y mi Madre era muy masculina, Y por cierto, EL ES MIO PERRA EL NO TE HARA CASO PORQUE ME AMA, NO ES ASI ZORRAA?-** Dijo miranco amenazadoramente a Armin -SI Maldicion SI- dijo asustado.

-**Bueno como annie no creo que le deje a armin yo te mando un Beso y una foto semi desnudoo mia *saca la foto* disfrutala.- **dijo reiner.

-_segunda pregunta Para Berth: Sí la cerca de Annie no acepta sus sentimientos ¿Porque no vas en este momento y le dices lo que sientes a Annie? -_**Porque ella no es muy afectiva comigo-** todos van a mirar a Annie que le estaba dando de comer a Armin en la zona de bocadillos del personal -Abre la boca zorra- dijo annie dandole un helado y Armin obedeciendo.

-_tercera preguntaPara Eren ¿Porque no dejas de evadir los sentimientos de Mikasa? ¡Es más, te reto a que le des un bonito beso ellos labios ahora!-_ leyo el heichou

**-Bueno...-**... -BESITO, BESITO, BESITO- decian casi todos los hombres de SnK, hasta el viejo Pixis. Eren se fue acercando poco a poco a Mikasa, hasta que la beso y corto rato, pero ella lo volvio a tomar besandolo mas tiempo.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Jean: En el episodio anterior de esto dijiste que Talii es amable.y un pan de dios como lo es Marco ¿Estas proyectando tú frustrada homosexualidad con Talii?-_

**-No, solo digo que ella y Marco son las personas que mas bien me han tratado- **dijo algo alterado.

Hanji toma otra carta, -Guau hablando de la Talii, aqui nos escribe, estas preguntas son de "Talii Tanuki ":

-_Primera pegunta: Ymir: que opinas de que la gente(como yo) te empareje con el colosal berth?-_

_**-**_***32 cm, 32 cm, 32 cm, 32 cm*- penso Ymir -Nada no digo nada- **termino diciendo.

-_segunda pregunta: Para todos: se han desangrado leyendo los lemon que escriben muchos?(yo soy una de esos escritores xD)-_

_-_**Quien no Talii, Jean se la pasa leyendo porque sabes como son esos hombres- **contestaron las chicas de SnK. -***Q* no nos hables de eso-** dijeron conny, Jean y Marco fantasma (?.

-_Y un mensaje de nuestra Talii: Para Jean: yo te ayudare a revivir al gran Marco *U*.._

**-Si vamos!- **dijo marco.

Y rivaille solo dejo que todos se calmaran, y tomo otra carta, -Esta pregunta es de "SasoDei-Fujoshi" :

-_-retrasada mode On- pregunta para rivaille w ¿Si las mujeres no existieran el mundo seria un dolor en el culo? :3 En ese caso ¿Te quedarias con Eren? *w* -es una fujoshi maniatica- Ya lo sé u_u solo preguntaba... Probare suerte, ¿Te puedo secuestrar y posteriormente violar?-_

**-No respondere eso, soy un hombre no Justin Bieber-** dijo enojado el Heichou.

Rivaille siguio y leyo otra carta, -Estas son de "Mizu Fontenier"

-las preguntas que envio son;

_hanji me adoptarias como tu hija legitima? y que mi padre sea el sargento rivaille sii? digan q sii prometo portarme bien como su hija (aunq asi como van no necesitaran de una hija adoptiva muy pronto ja ja) -_**Awww cosita, pero Rivaille no quiere ser papa aun.. ya se pidele eso a Erwin anque el no tenga novia confirmadam espero que no sea actue como el papa de Airi de Oni chichi contigo **(N.a: oni chichi es un hentai en donde el padrastro viola a sus hijasm una de ellas Airi)

_Annie que sientes por berth? si se pone a llorar sobre Ymir y la distrae seriaa geniall ok nouu _**-Siento un gran cariño de hermandad-** contesto mientras daba de comer a Armin y Berth volvia a llorar en Ymir.

_ymir que se siente ser casi matada por los "abrazos" de berth? -_**Es como si un oso o titan colossal de verdad te abrazaran, no mal piensen, uno literalmente real- **dijo poniendose azul.

_Christa te gusta reiner?_** -Q-que?.. Rei-...**-Mi amigo mide 34 cm- dijo en seco reiner -*** christa se desmaya y Reiner la auxilia*.**

Ahora Hanji toma una carta y sigue -Estas son de "Guest":

_-Preguntas para Connie: Tienes cáncer o te rapas por moda? O fuiste el único al que no le dijeron que no hacía falta raparse para entrar en la milicia? -_**Yo tenia un peinado afro pero ese pendejo de la milicia me lo rapo, al principio lo tube y todos me veian como el ams genial y me llamaban sagueso por unas 3 semanas era muy popular, luego cuando me lo cortaron pensaron que era nuevo y olvidaron que era sagueso.- **dijo algo deprimido

_Pregunta para Sasha: solo te gustan las patatas cocidas o también te gusta el puré de patatas? _**-Me gusta, la ensalada de patatas, pan de patata, carne de patata, maiz de patata, todo lo que sea patatas- **decia mientras comia sun sombrero hecho de patatas.

_Pregunta para Armin: Con que champú te lavas el pelo? _-**Me lo lavo con Sedal, y uso un protector anti puntas abiertas de Elvive loreal paris-** dijo sacando los productos.

_Pregunta para Hanji y Rivaille: con quien perdisteis la virginidad?_** -Bueno yo con Rivaille- **dijo Hanji -**bueno Hanji no te enojes, pero yo lo hice con una mujer en la despedida de Soltero del Carnicero hace 3 años-** dijo algo nervioso y a Hanji le dio igual.

_Petición para Rivaille, pegale un puñetazo fuerte a Jean por llamar marica a Armin, por favooorrr *o* -_**Esta bien- **dijo y pego a Jean con su patada estilo princeso

_Pregunta para Mikasa: Te inyectas anabolizantes?_ -**Lo que ves es lo que tengo, y es natural-** dijo Mikasa mostrando sus musculos.

_Pregunta para Eren: Por qué te crece el pelo siendo titán y a Annie le decrece?_** -Annie es el titan Hembra?-** dijo y todos quedaron en suspenso.

_Pregunta para Marco: te sientes gay por algún personaje o eres asexual? _**-No se pero le habia pedido a Mina que saliera conmigo una vez-** dijo el fantasma de Marco apareciendo de la nada y cagando de miedo a todos.

_Petición para Hanji: quiero que le pegue un tortazo a Jean por llamar a Armin marica_**, -Rivaille ya le pego y eso que sus patadas duelen-** dijo la cientifica

_Pregunta para Hanji: Tienes unas piernas fabulosas, porque no te pones falda corta? -_**Me las pongo a la hora de dormir-** dijo de manera inocente.

_Pregunta para Armin, Mikasa y Eren: ¿que harían si hanji y el heichou los adoptasen? _**-solo a Hanji, no aceptaria que ese enano sea mi Padre- **dijo Mikasa -**Seria kawaii-** dijo Armin -**yo creo que seria igual de fuerte y eficaz que el sargento si me cria como hijo suyo-** dijo Eren entusiasmado.

Rivaille toma ahora otra carta, -Preguntas de "LaFangirl"

_-Para Eren: Tu siempre diciendo de que Mikasa es muy pesada contigo, y que no te gusta y tal.. pues tu te lo pierdes con lo buena chica que es, y muy guapa, esta loca por ti, dime que opinas de ella? la encuentras atractiva? y no me vengas con la excusa de SIEMPRE, de que sois hermanos y blablabla.. seguro de mas de alguna vez la habras visto desnuda, y no digas de pequeños, me refiero ahora con 15 años eeeeeh, seguro que te habras tocado lo que tu ya sabes. -_***pone cara pervertida* demaciado sexy, y cuenta con los mejores musculos que he visto en mi puta vida-** contesto Eren

_-Para Mikasa: Si te encerrasen en un cuarto con Eren le meterías mano? (Mikasa soy una fan tuya *_* saludos) -_**Saludos, pues bueno, que no le haria en el cuarto *sonrie*-** dijo mikasa

_Para Rivaille: como haces siempre para tener tu ropa tan blanca? dime algun consejo. Por cierto Heichou, sonrie un poquito mas, que siempre vas con cara de ASCO. necesitas un buen polvo creo yo. Problemas con Hanji? a ti no te mide 22cm mentiroso. la dejas insatisfecha, es que mirate eres bastante bajito, se sincero cuantos años tienes? por ahí dicen que rondas los 30.. _-**Hanji no sabe medir penes, es muy mala en eso, por cierto no se sonreir bien, te daria miedo... pero si te dire que puede ser cierto lo de mi edad, Isayama no la revelara aun- contesto.**

_-Para Sasha: Ya sabemos de que te gusta mucho, DEMASIADO la comida incluso la robas.. pero Sasha quien realmente te gusta? a que chico te gustaria verle desnudo? -_**No se, pero Conny parece una papa pelada jajaja-** contesto sasha.

Despues de que contestaranHanji vuelve a tomar otra carta, estas son de "Yunoow":

_Preguntas para Rivaille_

_1- Dejemos a parte a Hanji, con que chicas harías un trio? -_**Riko, Petra y si se puede esa annie que es la unica mujer mas baja que yo.-** dijo con su cara de culo el sargento

_2- Con que chico harías yaoi? *O* RESPONDE. _**-Paso de pregunta, no respondere eso-** dijo con tono de amargado

_3-Tienes que elejir entre darle un beso a Eren, o Armin.-_**No no puedo porque ya las acosadoras de Annie y Mikasa junto con Hanji me estan mirando mal- **dijo observando a las tres mensionadas.

_4- Heichou, nose por que pero se me hacían una bonita pareja tu y Petra, que opinas de ella? -_**Opino que Es muy amable, pero ya ves que estoy en una relacion, Te mando una sonrisa *cara de culo* -** dijo amargadamente.

-Bueno ahora la ultima carta- dijo el Heichou tomandola, preguntas de "shinigamiRku "

-_para la autora: has pensado hacer un reallity show con los de SNK (osea q todos vivan en una casa y hagan tonterias en camaras, párticipien en juegos , y a traves de votaciones por parte de los reviews van quedando y el ganador recibe dinero o algo que ellos quieran, ya me imagino los deseos de cada unoxD) _**-Si ya lo he pensado y este fic es una idea frustrada de eso-** dije mientras comia con Armin y Annie.

_para eren: alguna ves te enamoraste de alguien ? si es si se puede saber de quien? como era? -_**Se llamaba Ana era de mi barrio y era muy linda, rubia ojos verdes piel palida, pero por culpa del titan colosal ella murio- **dijo eren con su cara de mataratodoslostitanes.

-En fin, este fue el programa de hoy gracias por sintonisarnos en Preguntas A Snk- dijo Rivaille para termiar con la transmicion

**uff esta largo, muchas preguntas, en fin como en el proximo bloque de Momentos embarazosos, tendran que votar por la victima:**

**1-EREN**

**2-CONNY**

**3-SASHA**

**ESPERO MANDEN SUS PERGUNTAS EN LOS REVIEWS O MENSAJES, SALUDOS A Marceline, Talii, ArasMiku (? , Luis lemus que creo que nos gustan las mismas parejas XD**

**Dejen sus preguntas :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas gentesita, al principio no queria escribir pero bueno me amenazaron con una escopeta para continaur con el Fic.**

**Declaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la creacion de esta maña mia e.e**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 6 **

+EN VIVO+

-Buenas queridos televidentes, aqui su conductora favorita Hanji Zoe reportandose para otro capitulo-... -Junto con su Compañero Levy Rivaille- Dijo el heichou mirandola de mala manera.

-Como algunos estan anciosos desde hace 4 dias comenzamos- dijo hanji tomando una carta del saco que estaba a su derecha.

-Estas son de "IloveBerth-SnK ":

-_Primera pregunta: Para Berth: Harias un trio con Annie y Reiner sobre el escritorio de Erwin?_- leyo algo extrañada la castaña.

-**ANNIE?! claro... y reiner? no ya seria muy extraño-** dijo intentando calmarse.

_-Segunda pregunta: Para Annie: Deja a Armin y vete a acostarte con Berth y sus 32 cm(es una orden)-..._

Annie puso su cara de culo casi igual a la del heichou y miro a la camara con cara de amargada -**Acosalo tu, te dejare la puerta abierta de su habitacion para que lo violes-** dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado.

_-tercera pregunta: Para Ymir: Te regalo un consolador de 32 cm para que dejes en paz a Berth-_ dijo Hanji sacando una caja larga envuelta con papel regalo.

-**Pero si yo no lo acoso!-** dijo Ymir tomando el regalo.

_-cuarta pregunta: Para Berth: Con quien has perdido tu virginidad?-... -_**Aun soy virgen-** dijo algo apenado.

_-Quinta pregunta: Para Berth: Te ordeno que me hagas un striptease-_

**-No puedo hay demaciada gente!-** dijo mirando a todas las chicas que sacaron sus celulares para filmar a su colosal amigo, todas menos Mikasa y Annie que estaban jugando a la hora de violar a Eren y Armin (pero no a ellos, sus muñequitos Chibis).

_-sexta pregunta: Para Berth: Como se siente tener al amiguito de Reiner dentro de ti?-...-_**QUE? jamas Reiner y yo hemos hecho semejante asquerosidad, señorita usted me confunde-** dijo algo impactado.

-Mi turno- dijo rivaille tomando otra carta con su misma cara de culo -Esta pregunta es de "Makoto96":

-_Pregunta para Levi: ¿que harías si Armin o el difunto Mike se les insinuaran a Hanji?-_

**-Primero que nada Mike aun no esta muerto- **la camara capta a Mike junto con Erwin hablando de como encontrar a la titan Hembra, ambos saludaron al ver que los filmaban -**Y pues Armin... LE ARRANCO TODO LO QUE EL LLAMA PENE!- **Dijo el sargento saltando de la silla y retando a Armin -QUIERES PELEAR HEE?- dijo Annie parandose para atacar a Rivaille -NADIE TOCA A MI ZORRA!- dijo intentando morderse la mano, pero como siempre Reiner y Berth lo impidieron.

-*suspiro* bueno continuemos- dijo Hanji haciendo sentar a ek Sargento y tomando otra carta, -Estas preguntas son de "Guest":

-_primera pregunta: Para Hanji:Eres pariente de Sasha?-_

_-_**No, no lo soy- **dijo muy tranquila Hanji.

-_segunda pregunta; Para Armin: Que opinas del ErenxArmin y del JeanxArmin? (yo en realidad te prefiero con Annie, . pero responde no me vengas con tu timidez!)-_

**-Pues, Eren es mi Mejor amigo, aunque entiendo que pueden malinterpretar muchas cosas con Jean o Eren, y Annie, no se si quererla porque me llama ZORRA- **dijo firmemente el rubio.

-Pues Zorra es el apodo mas cariñoso que puede decirte, Zorra- dijo annie.

-AAAA, entonces te quiero Zorra- dijo Hanjo abrazando a Rivaille que se notaba que ya le indigno el apodo.

-Me toca- dijo rivaille separandose de Hanji -Estas son de "nangaro":

-_Primera pregunta: Para Eren: ¿Cómo le haces para escapar de los intentos de abuso de Mikasa? (Mira que por lo que han contado ya te has salvado de muchas XD)-_

**-Instinto natural mi amigo, puro instinto-** dijo muy victorioso el castaño.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Armin: ¡Felicidades Armin! por ahi se anda corriendo el rumor de que "ya pegaste" y que Annie esta embarazada,¿es cierto eso? o.o -_

**-Q-que.. yo no pude embarazar a Annie a no ser que ella me haya... que ella me hay violado dormido- **dijo mirando asustado a Annie, la cual lo miro con una cara maliciosa -Gracias por darme una idea muy buena mi querida Zorra- contesto Annie.

-_Tercera pregunta: Para Todos: ¿Podrian hacer un concurso de que pareja aguanta mas tiempo besandose? porfis o.o la pareja ganadora elije lo que quiera n.n (las parejas estarian asi: Eren con Mikasa, Armin con Annie, Ymir con Berth, Sasha con Conny,Hanji con Levi, Erwin con Riko, Reiner con Christa y Jean con su novia *.*)_

Todos se tomaron con parejas, Annie tomo a Armin de manera Brutal, al igual que Mikasa a Eren... luego Berth tomo a Ymir de lo enojado que estaba con Armin, Sasha tomo tranquilamente a Conny (el cual parecia muy uke en ese momento irreal), Hanji also a Rivaille.. luego Erwin se quedo solito porque Riko no vino.. Reiner tambien alzo a Christa y Jean trajo a Talii al estudio. La primera pareja en caer fueron Ymir y Berth ya que ella no soporto eso, luego Eren y Mikasa... despues Armin y Annie, al parecer Armin se quedo sin aire, despues Reiner y Christa, la pobre no aguanto.. luego Jean y Talii.. al aprecer el Fantasma de Marco asusto a Jean... y luego Hanji y Rivaille ya que entro un señor que vendia productos de limpieza y eso llamo la atencion del sargento dejando como ganadaores a Sasha y Conny. -**SI GANAMOS CONNY.. NOS DEBES 100 KILOS DE TODO TIPO DE PAPAS COCINADAS-** dijo muy feliz Sasha.

Hanji tomo otra carta -Esta pregunta es de "MRAB":

-_Pregunta para Levy de verdad es tan celoso como lo pintan -.-?- _...-**Como leonardo pinto la monalisa-** contesto rivaille con algunos productos de limpieza en la mano..

-Bueno continuo- dijo hanji -Estas preguntas son de " "

-_preguntas para annie: _

_1. ¿Algún día te violaras a Armin? Quiero ver eso *hace cara pervertida* okno._

**-Esta noche sera mi jugada- **dijo en voz baja la rubia

_2. ¿No te duele el cuello de tanto mirar para arriba para mirar a la gente a la cara? Digo, es que eres muy chiquita xP_

**-Creeme, duele mucho en especial cuando hablo con Berth, Reiner y El fantasma de Marco-** dijo mirando a la camara.

_3. Si no estuviera Mikasa, ¿Andarías con Eren? Seria lindo que pasearan de la mano como titanes en un bosque gigante xD _

_-_**No, quien te dijo que me vuelvo titan, eso es mentira-** dijo Annie intetando sacar las miradas acosadoras y jusgadoras de los demas de su cara.

-_Preguntas para Mikasa: _

_1. ¿Por que sobreproteges tanto a Eren? Pobresito xD_

_-_**Para que nadie le ponga sus manos encima-** dijo muy furiosa.

_2. Dale un besito a Jean que su novia no se pone celosa ;)_

_-_**No se, no quiero experimentar eso-** dijo Mikasa mirando a Talii.

-_entrega para Ymir: _

_Toma, te regalo un peluche chivi de Berth :) No tiene los 32 cm, pero te doy un palo para que te lo imagines xD *Le entrega el palo*. _Ymir toma ambos con cara de QUE? y los pone en una mochila que tenia cerca.

Rivaille toma una carta, dejando sus productos de limpieza en otro lado: -Estas son de "Mirely Houndoom";

-_mensaje para Annie: Ya ok, pinche Annie no me voy a meter con tu hombre. Pero amalo cada día como sí fuese el último, acaricia su cabello celosa de que el viento lo haga, contempla sus ojos como la ventana de su alma pura y llena tú corazón con su ternura bueno nop,.sólo tengan buen sexo xDD-_**...-Okay pero te estare vigilando-** dijo annie tomando nota de lo que dijo.

-_primera pregunta: Para Christa: Te me haces conocida ¿No eras tú la que vendias tacos en aquel viejo mercado?-...-_**No, te confundes con la madre de Armin-** dijo ella muy tranquila.

_-segunda pregunta: Para Eren: Me caes re-bien chamaco mandame un beso por fa, bueno, la pregunta ¿Planeas casarte algún día?-_

**-CHUU.. CHUU 3 te mando dos besos virtuales,y pues si algun dia... espero que esa chica seas tu..- **dijo Eren intentando parecer un Don Juan, pero el Director termino golpeandolo por Pendejo.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Pixis: ¿Usted y Riko han tenido relaciones? ¿Cuando usted era joven los soldados también tenían sexo en el escritorio del comandante? (que sí no mal recuerdo es el abuelo de Erwin, maldición familiar xDD)-_

_-_**No, riko y yo no hemos tenido nada, pero si.. los soldados tenian sexo en el escritorio del Señor Charleston Smith cuando yo era joven-** respondio muy divertido Pixis.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Rivaille: ¿Cuando vas a pedirle matrimonio a Hanji, wey? Una que es fan de hueso colorado y no más no se hace el mole (?-_

**-Cuando los titanes vuelen-** dijo Rivaille mirando el cielo.

-_Quinta pregunta: Para Hanji: ¿Rivaille es de esos que se dejan someter o el siempre tiene el control?-..._**-Pues depende de mi o de su estado de animo-** dijo algo pensante la castaña.

Hanji toma otra carta: -Estas son de "ShoujoMadness":

-_primera pregunta: Para Berth: Harias trio con Ymir y Annie?-_

_-_**Si esta Annie, claro!-** dijo muy entuciasta.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Hanji: El heichou ya pidio casarse contigo? Se que hay chicos enamorados de ti, mencionalos. _

-**No por desgracia aun no... Mike... no creo aunque a veces me lo encuentro fuera de la ducha despues de darme un baño-** dijo algo extrañada.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Connie: Tu y Sasha ya tuvieron sex en el escritorio afrodisíacos de Irvin? xD-_

**-Etto.. no pero segun la señorita Hanji, ella dijo que es muy comodo-** dijo Sasha, haciendo que un aura de Ira se torne alrededor de Erwin.

Rivaille saco otra carta: -Estas son de "Anacoreta ":

-_preguntas para Eren: _

_¿Cuando la humanidad gane la guerra contra los titanes, te casaras con Mikasa?_

**-AAAAaaaaaa...nnoooo seee- **dijo muy infantil.

_¿Si tuvieras hijos como los llamarias?_

_-_**Carla y Freddy-** dijo algo triste por recordar a su madre.

Hanji agarro otra carta para continuar -Estas preguntas nos las manda "Natalie Nightray":

-_Preguntas para Eren: _

_-Se que quieres ver el Mar, aquí te mando una postal que yo hice cuando fui al Mar en vacaciones junto a un fresquito con agua salada-_ leyo Hanji dandole la portal a un Eren muy emocionado.

_- Hablando del Mar, Se que te gusta, sabes, mi apellido es "Mar" -de hecho son Natalie Mar nwn- asi que...Te gusto? -mirada picara-_

**-awww yeah-** dijo Eren intentancio parecer de Nuevo un Don Juan, pero esta vez fue golpeado por el fantasma de Marco (bueno Marco le lanzo una camara de un camarografo).

_- Podrías mandarme un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para poder ir a entrenar? Por fa!...-_**Descuida, aunque sea dificil de conseguir se lo robare a alguien-** dijo Eren levantandose del piso.

-_para Armin: Armin: Aqui te mando la ropa del otro Armin -le pasa unos pantalones azulito, zapatos negros, camisa cafe claro que va debajo de una camisa manga larga color crema, un chaleco azulito, una bufanda del mismo color y una pulsera con cuentas blancas y azules-_**...-Arigato-** dijo Armin tomando la Ropa que le regalaron.

-_para: Rivaille y Mikasa:_

_1.- Un amigo y yo cuando hablamos de ustedes siempre le pregunto: "Si Rivaille saliera con Mikasa, Quien es el seme? -el que manda en el yaoi-" y el me responde: "Obviamente Rivaille por que es hombre pero en mi opinión Mikasa tiene mas huevos que el"_

_2.- Y esa es mi respuesta a su respuesta de mi pregunta (?) ela aqui:_

_No me gusto que lastimaras a Eren en el juicio, POR ESO MIKASA TE TORTURARA! (?) -No tengo miedo-_

_Mi respuesta es: "DEVERIAS" por que es como si le hicieran algo malo a usted y Hanji quisiera venganza, ahora entiende Leviciento-sama :P_

_-_**Sabes casi ni entendi lo que me dijiste... solo el final... y NO ME LLAMEN LEVICIENTO!-** dijo enojado el enano obsesionado con la limpieza.

- _para Hanji: Hanji-sama quiero saber...ME ARIA EL HONOR DE SER MI SENSEI! Quiero aprender mucho sobre los Titanes, me comprometo a ser su fiel alumna y a ayudarla en cualquier experimento que quiera hacer -estoy dispuesta a meterme a la boca de un Titan y examinarlo por dentro *w*-_

-**Claro! ESE ES EL ESPIRITUUU!-** Dijo muy animada Hanji.

Rivaille toma otra carta : -Estas son de "Mizu Fontenier":

-mensaje: _diganle a Berth que no mate a Ymir que mejor la bese digo asi se consuela :P_

_-_**Descuida hoy no vino a matarme-** dijo muy tranquila Ymir, pero en eso Annie toma a Armin y Berth agarra a Ymir triste con abrazo de titan colosal.

_-mm bueno a peticion de hanji y ya que no me quiso adoptar, ¿erwin usted me adoptaria?-_

**-Claro, si no tienes padres-** contesto Erwin.

_-quisiera que Chris le diera un beso a reiner en los labios eh! (lo se torturo a la pobre Chris es que la pareja que hace con reiner me encanta :3)- _

**-Eso ya paso al inicio de programa-** dijo algo rojita Christa.

_-entrega: a y mando un regalo para sasha (20 kilos de patatas) :D-_ rivaille le entrega las patatas a la muy emocionada Sasha.

Ahora Hanji toma otra carta; -Estas preguntas son de " .7"-

_-Primera pregunta: Pregunta para Hanji ¿no tienes miedo a que de tanto sexo salvaje con Rivaille quedes en embarazada por que no se ve que se cuiden mucho ?¿y si tuvieran un hijo o hija como lo llamarían? -_**Bueno nos cuidamos pero no creo que nos salgan chamacos repentinos por ello, y de ser asi los llamariamos Angelic y Lucien...-** conteto Hanji.

-_segunda pregunta; Para Erwin:¿es cierto que tienes un tórrido romance con riko ? ¿No piensas tener sexo salvaje en tu escritorio ya que todo mundo lo ocupas menos el dueño?-_

**-En primera, mas o menos... en segunda no... mi escritorio se respeta!-** contesto el comandante poniendo esas repentinas caras horribles.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Armin ¿es cierto que te aquerido Declarad a hanji pero siempre a parece Rivaille para interrumpirte y por eso te rendiste? ¿Es tu yo el video porno tuyo y de Annie que hay en la red? ( yo creo que si es tu yo por que sebe claro el escritorio Erwin)-_

**-No.. Hanji es muy vieja para mi-** contesto Armin -NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO ANCIANOS- dijo enojado Rivaille -**y lo del video, no creo que sea mio-** contesto el rubio -Ni mio- finalizo Annie.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Rivaille ¿ le cambio 3 kit de limpieza tamaño familiar a cambio de sus calzoncillos autografiado?-_

**-Que sean 8 y te tomas una foto conmigo-** contesto el heichou.

Rivaille toma la ultima carta: Estas son de "Talii Tanuki"- rivaille mira que Talii esta en el estudio al lado de Jean -Cuando mandaste las preguntas?... -HACE 4 DIAS!- contesto mientras Jean la abrazaba y hacia otras cositas (?.

_-¿Armin, que sentiste cuando annie en su forma titan se acerco a ti y solo te quito el gorrito de tu capa?- ..._**-ERA ANNIE?- **intento decir pero la rubia le tapo la boca.

_-Para todos:¿Quieren ir al mar? Tengo familia ahi y todos se pueden quedar con nosotros xD -_**un dia de esto Talii-** dijeron algunos mientras la miraban.

_Para Eren:¿Como soportas tantas golpizas de parte del heichou? XD -_**Creanme es muy duro-** contesto el titan.

_Para Conny:¿De que color es tu cabello?(cuando es largo) -_**Es un color castaño medio ambar, muy raro-** dijo tocandose lo que le quedaba de cabello.

_Para Jean y Marco:¿hace cuantos años se conocen? *u* son mis favoritos *corre y los abraza* -_**T-TALLI, abrazas muy fuerte- dijo Jean... -Yo ya estoy muerto, no siento nada-** dijo Marco.

_Para Ymir:¿Que harias si el titan colosal tuviera organo reproductro de humano? XD_

_-_**No quiero imaginarmelo, seria del tamaño del titanic.. creo..**- contesto la morena.

-Y bueno eso es todo, ahora los dejamos con; Momentos embarazosos- dijo Hanji pasando ya a la parte final del programa.

Aparece un comercial: -Cosmeticos Titan... *aparecen muchos productos faciales con caras de Eren* para cuando sienta su piel descuidad y otras partes... consmeticos Titan pura sensualidad... aprovado por Eren Titan y el Titan Hermoso...

-Hola, bienvenidos a nuestro bloque- dijo Berth -MOMENTOS EMBARAZOSOS- finalizo Ymir.

-El dia de hoy tendremos un momento vergonzozo ya filmado desde los ultimos tres dias, y creanme esta persona fue la ams votada- Dijo Berth -Damas y caballeros, los dejamos con un momento vergonzoso de Sasha la chica patata- dijo Ymir -CORRE VIDEO- dijo Berth.

En el video se podia ver a Sasha llendo a una boda con Conny, ella queria que todo saliera perfecto, cuando estaban bailando con la novia y el Novio Sasha no paraba de comer aun bailando, hechando comida en el suelo haciendo que el novio callera y tocara los pechos de la suegra, la novia no estubo feliz y hecho a Sasha de la fiesta, pero como ella queria comer feu a un picnic que habia en el parque, pero no le dejaron entrar entonces ella se sumergio en un lago que dejaba cerca del picnic, al llegar quedo bañada en lodo y hojas de arboles dandole una apariencia de chupacabras.

Ella fue por la comida y todo el mundo gritaba, y llamaba al 911 por ayuda, vino la prensa y todo tipo de gente hasta los de control animal, y como ella tenia mucha hambre parecia literalmente un mounstro... la cedaban y gente se tiraba sobre ella, al final alguien le arranco el vestido sucio que tenia, dejando ver sus atributos y haciendola volver en si. Termino en la carcel, semi desnudas a los ojos de las pervertidas pricioneras que por suerte no le paso nada ya que Conny pago la fianza.

-JAJAJAJA,- reia Ymir -como mierda te confunden con un ser mitologico y ficticio?- termino de decir la morena, -Y bueno ese fue un momento embarazoso de Sasha, Nos vemos luego- Dijo Berth terminando asi la transmicion.

**U-U gracias por leerlo y ahora los caps me salen largos y perdon si actualizo tarde es que estoy de examenes y mi madre no me deja usar la compu, y no paga el internet :I aproposito para que no quiera usarla... y bueno les dejo votar por als proximas victimas de Momentos embarazosos: **

**1- Reiner**

**2- Mikasa**

**3- Annie**

_**en fin envien sus preguntas :D en los reviews si quieren en mensaje privado**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente del fanfiction, como saben ahora tardo mas en actualizar por eso de los examenes :c pero me alegra subir este cap para ustedes...**

Todos llegaron cansados y tristes despues de filmar el cap 21 de SnK (pero por suerte Eren estaba) y comenzaron el programa...

+EN VIVO+

-Hello mis queridas personitas de internet, Aqui Hanji Zoye y Levy Rivaille en este nuevo programa- Dijo la cataña muy emocionada y rivaille estaba con su cara de Culo.

-Pues bueno hace dias que no, nos ven y bueno queriamos que supieran que aun estamos al aire, y como todos quieren comenzaremos con el programa- Dijo el heichou sacando el costal de cartas que se encontraba debajo de la mesa.

-Estas son de " Natalie Nightray ":

_-preguntas para Eren:_

_-primera: Sabias que tu apellido significa "Cazador" lo supe mientras escuchaba "Guren no Yumiya", hay alguna razón especial para el apellido?_ -**Si claro, por que crees que se matar titanes-** comenzo a alardear el castaño.

_-segunda: Cuando te creí muerto llore peor que Magdalena, no vuelvas a hacer eso! TwT -_**Yo tambien llore, crei que moriria sin garcahar a Mikasa o a todas las chicas de SnK-** dijo algo pervertido Eren.

_-peticion: Los molesto a Armin, a Mikasa y a ti si me tomo una foto con ustedes? Hanji-sensei la molesto si nos toma la foto nwn _**-CLARO QUE no nos molesta-** en eso entra Natalie corriendo muy feliz a tomarse fotos con los tres y hanji saco una camara y tomo 3 fotos, luego Natalie se fue del estudio.

_-_continuemos- dijo Rivaille -_preguntas para Armin:_

_-primera: Se que moriré por la pregunta pero...Alguna vez te han emparejado con Christa? Lo pregunto por que he visto imágenes de ustedes y se ven tiernos nwn -_**Bueno Christa es linda, no se si seriamos buena pareja-** contesto el rubio. -PONTE DE SU LADO MALDITA ZORRA- contesto Annie, recordando el lindo apodo.

_-segunda: Sobre la pregunta anterior, digo tiernos por que...elenco de SnK, no se han dado cuenta que ese par se parece un poco? En lo personal hasta gemelos pueden ser o_O -_**Solo dire que mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre una vez- **dijo Armin.

_-pregunta paraSasha:_

_-Al igual que tu tengo un amor extremo por las papas y el elote o_o, vamos a Escocia por patatas? Son de las mejores nwn-_ leyo el heichou -**WIII, VAMOS!-** Dijo sasha brincando de su asiento.

_-pregunta para Jean:_

_-Una amiga -Melissa- te manda abrazos, besos y un "Te Amo" oh y un pésame por que igual que tu -y yo tambien devo admitir- lloro la muerte de Marco a mares -_**Gracias-** dijo triste Jean.

_-mensaje para Marco: TE EXTRAÑO! Revivanlo ya! TwT -_**tanto les cuesta traer las esferas del dragon?-** dijo el Fantasma de Marco, juntandose con Petra, Aurou, Eld y Gunter (fantasmas).

_-pregunta para Rivaille:_

_-Admite frente a todo el elenco de SnK que si bien no ama a Eren en modo romántico al menos admita que lo quiere como un amigo o camarada, si no por que se lastimaría para rescatarlo del secuestro de la Titán Hembra?- _**... -quiero a Eren, como Camarada y como hermano molesto y inritante menor-** contesto.

_-pregunta para Hanji:_

_-Usted seria capas de disfrazare de Titán he ir a "investigarlos" en cubierto?-... -_**Si lo haria con tal de acercarme a esos hermosos especimens-** dijo muy excitada la castaña, y rivaille la golpeo con una escoba.

-B-bueno... Mis condolencias a los Fans de Petra y demas miembros del Equipo Rivaille, que sus fantasmitas estan con nosotros- dijo Hanji y la camara capto a 5 fantasmas (con Marco) y algunos se cagaron de Miedo.

Hanji tomo una carta, -Estas preguntas las manda " IloveBerth-SnK " :

-_primera pregunta: Para Annie: de verdad me dejaras la puerta del dormitorio de Berth abierta? ** Si es asi te lo agradeceria muchichisimo esque le amo tanto que tengo mi habitacion llena de fotos de el siempre le vigilo incluso cuando se ducha yo se todos sus secretos TODOS SUS SECRETOS.. -_**Claro la puerta estara abierta para todos sus fans que lo quieran violar-** dijo Annie, haciendo que Berth temblara.

-_Mensaje Para Armin: Vigila tus espaldas porque se he puesto trampas por todas partes*cae un hacha del techo directa a su cabeza*-_ Annie Freno el hacha y miro a un Armin cagado de miedo -**Porque a mi?-** dijo Armin mientras comenzaba a Llorar.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Berth: Serias capaz de acostarte con Reiner si de recompensa obtuvieras un beso de Annie?-_...** -No vale la pena, no quiero perder mi virginidad asi-** dijo cubriendose la cara.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Berth: Ya que estas obsesionado con Annie porque no matas a Armin y te quedas con Annie(venga tio echale huevos que Armin solo es un pequeño maricon(sin ofender))-_ Berth toma el hacha que annie tiro en el suelo -**MUERE MARICON DE MIERDA!-** dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Armin -SI TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI ZORRA, TE CORTO LO QUE LLAMAS PENE COLOSAL- dijo una annie que salio de la nada, haciendo que Berth comenzara a llorar poque defendia a la Zorra.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Ymir: De todos los chicos del plato quien te gusta mas y porque? P.D: no mientas que se quien es y ten cuidado porque puedes encontrarte tambn alguna trampa-_

**-NO sire nada, de seguro quieres que diga algun nombre.. solo dire Christa aunque no cuente-** dijo Ymir muy enojada y un gran martillo que salio de la nada la noqueo.

Rivaille tomo otra carta mirando a su alrededor a ver si no habia otro martillo que golpee a alguien, -Okay, estas preguntas nos las manda " solchan04 ":

-_primera pregunta para Mike, como estas vivo? D: YO VI QUE EN EL MANGA MORISTES D': sabes? cuando eso paso casi tiro el celular por la ventana e3e eres genialoso(?)-__**... **_**-No estoy muerto, y descuida en el anime intentare evitar mi muerte, ya que el manga para nosostros son seciones de fotos en blanco y Negro, ademas Isayama-sama decide que diremos- **contesto Mike y luego comenzo a oler a Nanaba que estaba a su lado, ella se puso un poco Azul.

-_segunda pregunta para Erwin, no piensas hacer algo al respecto para que la gente deje de hacer cosas ***** en tu hermoso-comodo-sensual. escritorio? D:-..._** -No se que debo hacer, es imposible la gente entra y entra ahi..- **contesto furioso.

-_tercera pregunta__: Bert, por que eres jodidamente inrresistible y adorable? *-* debe ser por que mami y papi le pidieron a la cigüeña un niño sensualon en cierto escritorio cierto? c:-_... **-No hables de mis padres, pero si te dire que se pusieron de acuerdo en fabricarme-** dijo el titan colosal.. (digo Berth).

-_cuarta pregunta: Petra, eres adorable *u* quisieras ser mi amiga? :foreveralone:(?)-_**... -Estoy muerta.. seria muy complicado-** contesto la fantasmita.

-_quinta pregunta: Gunter, que haces aqui? D: El Rey Helado te castigara(?) u3u-_**... -No, el sabe que estoy bien muerto-** dijo el moreno fantasma.

-_sexta pregunta: Ness, y que paso con tu sensual caballo?(?) D': esta bien cierto? ;-;-_*aparece el fantasma de Ness* -**Mi caballito! esta en mejor vida ;_; -** contesto.

-_Levi y Annie, por que siempre tienen esa cara de culo? ._. (?)-_ Los dos pusieron cara de culo y miraron a la camara.

-_Levi, que harias si de a la mañana todos se vuelven bebes y tu tienes que cuidar de ellos? D:- ... -_**CARAJO! no estoy listo para la paternidad.**

-_Chicos, que piensan de todos los doujinshi R-18 que hay de ustedes por internet? En uno alguien lo hacia en un escritorio kasjakskaks es en serio ._.-__**... -**_**Me pregunto quier habra hecho eso?-** Dijo Erwin muy furioso.

Nanaba y Mike solo comenzaron a alejarse de la ecena muy despacito, intentando de que nadie los viera.

Rivaille toma otra carta -Esta pregunta es de " NamiSwanMugiwara ":

-_Pregunta para Ymir: ¿tendrías sexo con Berth en el nada santo escritorio de Irvin?-_... -**Depende de la razon-** contesto amargada.

El heichou continuo con las preguntas, -Pregunta de " MxM's Lovers ":

-_ Pregunta para Rivaille: ¿Que me dirias si te digo que tengo un muñeco chibi (más chibi xD) de ti? ¿Y si te digo que tengo una almohada tamaño real? :3 sige siendo chibi xDDDDDD -explota-_

_-_**No eso ya no es chibi, es super acoso y uso de mi imagen-** contesto el Heichou.

-Bueno, continuemos- dijo Hanji tomando por fin una carta -Preguntas de " Azusa Hirasawa ":

_-primera pregunta: Para Ymir: me he estado preguntado desde hace algun tiempo... ¿Eres huerfana o algo parecido? digo en ningun lugar de internet o en SNK dicen tu apellido... -_**Eso amiga es confindencial-** contesto la morena.

_-segunta pregunta: Para Christa: ¿Si tuvieras que hacer yuri con alguna chica de SNK con quien seria xD?-... -_**Con Ymir-** dijo inocente Christa.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Reiner: Lo mismo para ti.. ¿Si tuvieras que hacer yaoi con uno de los chicos con quien seria?-_**... -Con berth, seria un poco ams facil-** contesto y todos en el estudio lo miraron con caras acusadoras.

-_cuarta pregunta; _Para Armin: ¿Quien "domina" cuando tienen sexo Annie y Tu?... -**Yo algun problema?-** dijo Annie y el pequeño rubio se asusto.

Rivai tomo otra carta para continuar con el programa -Preguntas de " .7 ":

-_primera pregunta para Jean: ¿Es cierto que piensas dejar a tu novia cuando reviva marcos?-_**...- No nunca dejaria asi de mal a mi querida Talii-** dijo abrazando a Talii que habia llegado al estudio.

-_Segunda pregunta para Marco no as tratado de a ponderarte el cuerpo de alguien para hacer maldades y culpar a otros?-_... -**Una vez... y le toque las nalgas a petra cuando estaba viva- **dijo Marco y el fantasma de Petra miro mal a Marco.

-_tercera pregunta Para levi es cierto que esta pensando abrir un ouran club y tu como presidente? si es asi yo sere la primera clienta.-_**... -No esa es idea de Pixis- **contesto el enano.

-_cuarta pregunta para Eren ¿Que piensas que en el mercado oficial venda cosas como consoladores con tu imagen para que la gente se masturbe?-_

**-Pienso que las mujeres tienen derecho a imaginar que me las cojo-** dijo muy exitado Eren y una Mikasa Yandere y celosa se estaba formando.

-_quinta pregunta para la autora: Así ¿cuál es la pagina oficial en facebook de el club de levihanjoi fans yo quiero unirme?-..._**-A todos les digo LeviHanji fans no es una pagina, es un grupo y los tienes que buscar asi: LeviHanji Fans... y te tiene que aparecer un grupo no pagina.**

-_sexta pregunta: Para Armin ¿es cieto que firmaste contrato con la en presa de Pantene para ser la imagen de sus productos?-...-_**No, pero de ahi yo compro el shampoo para mi cabello-** dijo el rubio -Para tu cabello de Zorra- incluyo annie.

-_septima pregunta: Para haji ¿es cieto que la revista playboy te ofreció un cheque con mucho cero y que serviría para la investigación de los titanes también incluida 2 titanes vivos a CAMBIO DE QUE POSADAS COMO DIOS TE TRAJO AL MUNDO?, Si te negaste di la razón de ello-_...-**Bueno si me lo pidieron, pero me nege porque esta expuesta mi dignidad y Rivaille amenazo de muerte a todos para que no me ofrecieran eso-** contesto sobandose la cabeza.

-_octava pregunta: ¿Qué piensas de que otros hombres vean a hanji desnuda a parte de ti?-_**... -ESPERA? QUE QUE COSA QUEEEEE?-** Dijo alterado el Heichou.

Hanji lo calmo y volvieron a el programa.

-preguntas de " MissCandyLu " :

-_primera pregunta: pregunta para Levi: Alguna vez en tu vida haz sonreído?-... -_**En mi infancia-** contesto.

-_segunda pregunta: hanji: que opinas del recien descubierto sexo de Nanaba? te gustaba tanto como a todas nosotras? o talvez te siga gustando?-_**... -No porque Erwin, Rivai, Mike y yo sabiamos que era Mujer.. una mujer muy masculina y un tanto femenina-** respondio.

-_Tercera pregunta: Berth: si Annie no te quiere, pues yo si, ¿algun dia vendrias a mi casa para una visita "amistosa" ? *lo ve con mirada pervertida* serias perfecto para presentarte a mis padres *-*-_... -**Annie me ama, me amara.. ya lo veraz-**... -Seguro Berth?- dijo Ymir -En el final del programa veras algo que te pruebe lo contrario- finalizo ymir.

-_cuarta pregunta: Armin: por que no te enfrentas a Annie? eres un hombre verdad, zorra?-..._** -**Vamos... enfrentame Zorra..- Dijo Annie metiendo sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Armin... -**AAAhh no puedo-** dijo muy alterado.

-_quinta pregunta: Mikasa: dejate de rodeos y violate a Eren salvaje mente, no crees que una vez que pase eso le guste tanto que sera el quien te busque?-_... -**Si tanto lo quieren.. lo hare uno de estos dias, y lo tomare por sorpresa-** contesto Mikasa.

-_sexta pregunta: Erwin: deja de decir que no tienes nada con Riko, yo se que si lo que pasa es que como lider debes dar el ejemplo, pero no me vengas con que jamas lo has hecho en tu escritorio, eso ni tu te lo crees xD-_... **-No me jodas?, todos los lideres somos un ejemplo, como ejemplo te dire que rivai y Hanji son muy buenos ejemplos-** contesto -Si ejemplos en follar en tu escritorio- contesto divertida el fantasma de Mina que aparecio entre los demas fantasmas.

Rivaille miro a Erwin algo intrigado por lo que dijo y siguio con el programa: -Preguntas de " Mirely Houndoom" :

-_primera pergunta: Para Erwin: ¿Usted es primo de Ryan Gosling? Es que ambos son rubios, sexys, americanos y tienen el cabello parecido (además de que están bien buenos)-_...** -NO a no ser que tenga un pariente travieso**- contesto el daichou.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Connie: ¿Por que tú y Sasha no salen formalmente? Digo, ya están en edad de merecer.-_...**-Pues al para de Sasha no le gusta la idea-** contesto el pelado y entre los camarografos aparecio un hombre amante de la Caza de animales con una patata en la mano (papa de sasha) el cual tenia una escopeta.

_-peticion: P.D: ¡Sasha, Connie! Mi hermano es fan suyo y quiere verlos bailar la Macarena, haganlo por fa x3-_ Ambos jovencitos se pararon y comenzaron a "intentar" bailar la macarena pero se enroscaron muy mal.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Petra: ¿Neta estas tan loca por el sargento? Pareces alucinada con el... Teniendo tantos hombres y te fijas en el que no es soltero... Pero Erd es bastante lindo ¿Saldrias con el?-_...-**Pues si, pero mira estamos en el ricon de los fantasmas, osea los muertitos-** contesto la pelinaranja ya difunta.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Ghunter: ¿Extrañas al Rey Helado?-_...**-Si porque el no me enviaba a MISIONES suicidas-** contesto el moreno.

_-quinta pregunta: Para Eren: te mando otro beso chamacon, deja de intentar ser un Don Juan que enamoras (?-_...-**Gracias querida-** contesto el chico titan.

-_sexta pregunta: Para Hanji y Rivaille: ¿Que edad tenían cuando lo hicieron juntos por primera vez y en donde?-_...**-Nuestras edades son secretas, y la primera vez fue en el escritorio de alguien, pero no de Erwin.. sino de Pixies-** contesto Rivaille.

La cientifica volvio con otra carta -Preguntas de " nangaro " :

-_primera pregunta: Para Mikasa: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción si Eren te propusiera matrimonio? o.o-_... -**Lloraria como magdalena y le pediria que haga la boda muy rapido-** dijo mirando a la camara.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Annie: ¿Por qué te gusta Armin? y ¿qué tan cerca has estado de poder cogertelo? o.o (Porque por lo visto aun no logras ese objetivo XD)-_...** -pues eso lo veremis Nangaro, si asi te llamas y amo a mi zorra por que es perfectamente violable-** dijo algo creria la titan hembra, perdon quise decir annie.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Armin: ¿Con cuál de las chicas te gustaria perder la virginidad? (Christa,Sasha,Annie,Mikasa o Ymir o.o)-_... -**No soy muy bueno con las chicas-** contesto tiernamente el rubio.

-_entrega: Para Sasha y Conny: Afuera del estudio hay una camioneta que trae los 100 kilos de patatas que ganaron, disfrutenlo n.n-_ ... -**ARIGATO-** Contestaron la parejita.

-Sigo- dijo Rivaille tomando otra carta... -Preguntas de " ShoujoMadness "-

-_Primera pregunta: Para Armin: es cierto que te tomaste las viagras de Erwin y quisiste violar a Hanji mientras estaba con el heichou?-_ ... -**C-como q-que v-violar?-** rivaille apreto la carta -AHORA SI TE PASASTE MALDTITO MOCOSO- dijo el heichou con una cara muy Yandere.

-VAMOS! atrevete a tocar a mi Zorra- dijo Annie retando al heichou a un Duelo y luego aparece Isayama y los golpea a los dos -Despues podran pelear, bueno me voy que tengo que prepara el manga de setiembre- dijo antes de irse.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Mikasa: Cuando te casas con Eren?-..._**-Ojala eso pasara, pero sabes como son los hombres, no tienen los huevos ni para pedirte matrimonio, ni para decir que son novios-** contesto Mikasa.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Erwin: Sabemos que has visto desnuda a Hanji *muestra la foto* cual fue tu primer pensamiento ante este hecho?-_ ...-**Pienso, que las mujeres tienen que ser contempladas en su gloria divina-** dijo el daichou.. -Er...Win... ERES UNA PERRA!- dijo Rivaille y se le lanzo ensima como un animal y Hanji no entendia que pasaba.

-Preguntas de "Mizu Fontenier "- dijo Hanji intentando ignorar la pelea de Levi con Erwin

-_primera pregunta: para sasha ¿por que no te haces novia de conny? sii serian una linda pareja ademas se ve que el te quiere (hasta pago una fianza por ti que quien sabe cuanto le habra salido xD)-_... -**El pago la fianza?, yo pense que fue mi padre-** contesto sasha dejasndo triste a conny -Gracias Conny- dijo sasha y lo saco de su tristesa daldole un abrazo.

-_segunda pregunta: conny cuanto te salio la fianza de nuestra querida sasha?-_

**-Me salio... veamos... 13.756 dolares ya que de deboro un poco de la comida de la carcel que no era para ella- **contesto sacando la factura.

-_mensaje: oo gracias erwin por adoptarme prometo portarme bien :) o sii tengo padre :D-_

_-_**Pues bueno entonces soy tu segundo padre-** afirmo Erwin levantandose del suelo junto con un Leviciento muy enojado que voolvia a su puesto.

-_tercera pregunta: algo mas papa erwin ¿le puedo decir papa verdad? a lo que iba ¿encerio ha andado con riko?-_... -**Solemos andar hijita pero no se si llamarlo oficial-** dijo elrubio.

-_cuarta pregunta: Ymir que sientes por Berth? yo se que lo amas :D-_

**-Dejen de preguntarme eso, que no se como responderlo-** contesto la morena.

Rivaille tomo otra carta -Preguntas de "Talii Tanuki ":- El miro a su alrededor a ver si estaba la mencionaja con Jean y de sorpresa ninguno de los dos se encontraban.

-Donde estaran?- dijo hanji preocupada.

Jean estaba llebando a Talii por algun lado de estudio y el fantasma de Marco de curioso queria ver que hacian... penso que solo hablarian pero quedo asombrado por lo que vio; Una pareja de Lujuriosos en accion, se escuchaba sus gritos de exitacion y marco con cara de lelo mirando -Extraño mi cuerpo-Dijo el pobre.

-A la mierda todo vamos en busca de esos- dije y me levante de mi particular asiento, llendo en busca de la calabera de cristal... digo digo de Talii y Jean. Me pasee por muchos pasillos y fui hasta la oficina de Erwin que estaba cerca del estudio. No pude evitar ver a Marco en el pasillo, y escuche muchos ruidos como si alguien viera una porno.

Entonces me asome en la oficina y vi a Talii y a Jean en pleno acto reproductivo sobre el escritorio del Daichou Erwin, fue tan impactante que me desmaye.

-Bueno como Shingeki fanatica se fue, continuemos cn el programa- dijo riaville con la carta en mano.

-_primera pregunta: Para sasha: te reto a un duelo de tiro al blanco ewé-_

-**Si pero donde estas talii?-** contesto la chica patata.

-_segunda pregunta: para Eren: admitelo, piensas cosas sucias de mikasa y tu o no? owó-_

_-_**Como podre pensarlas si hay veces que la veo desnuda, en especial cuando me quiere violar-** respondio el castaño.

-_tercera pregunta: cada cuando limpia su querido y legendario escritorio? XD-_

**-Cada dia de mi vida-** dijo enojado.

-_cuarta pregunta: al final hubieras escogido la policia militar o la legion de reconocimiento? *W*-_...**-Yo contesto por el como no esta su fantasma aqui por ahora, el se hubiese ido a la de reconocimiento por que todos se ivan ahi-** dijo el fantasma de Mina.

-_quinta pregunta: para Mikasa lavas tu bufanda? XD-...-_**A veces-** contesto.

-_sexta pregunta__; hubieras soltado al reverendo Nick si no supiera nada acerca de las murallas?-_... -**Si por pendejo-** afirmo Hanji.

-BUENO! eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado este segmento ahora los dejamos con Momentos Embarasozos- dijo Hanji pasando al siguiente bloque.

-MOMENTOS ENBARASOZOS- dijo una vocesita y asi mostro el siguiente bloque.

-Sean bienvenidos a la etapa final del programa, Aqui su co-locutora Ymir- dijo la morena -Junto conmigo, Bertholtd- añadio Berth.

-Hoy en este programa tendremos un momento muuy vergonzoso de una persona que fue la mas votada por el publico, Damas y caballeros- dijo Ymir... -Esa persona es...: Annie- dijo berth muy emocionado para ver ese momento.

-CORRE VIDEO- dijo Ymir.

En el video se podia ver a Annie preparando una cama -Esto es para la zorra- dijo Annie y saco ropa muy erotica -Hoy dare mi gran jugada a diferencia de Mikasa que aun se ha podido violar a Eren- dijo la rubia, ella camino y camino buscando a Armin, luego de un rato vio que Armin estaba sentado comiendo muy kawaimente un Sanwich en una banca, Annie le interrupio el almuerzo y lo agarro.

-AAAAAYUUUDAAA- decia el pobre Armincito pero Nadie lo ayudo, ya ella con el en esa habitacion, nuestra camara no pudo entrar o si no ella se daba cuenta y nos mandaba a la mierda... muchas cooosas se escucharon en especial al violado Armin.

En eso el camarografo no aguanto mas y entro en la habitacion, pero ya no estaban. Y asi finalizo el video.

-P-pero No paso nada vergonzoso- dijo Berth.. -Ella es muy cuidadosa con eso- dijo Ymir -solo eso se grabo pero robamos algo de su habitacion- siguio la morena la cual saco un album de fotos -Fotos de las pompas de Annie de Bebe- dijo Ymir haciendo que se muestren al aire.

Annie se puso roja por esas fotos -Tus pompies eran suabes como esa vez que me violaste?- Dijo Armin, haciendo que Annie se tape la cara de la verguenza.

-NOOOO ANNIE, PORQUE?- dijo Berth triste al saber que Annie si haya tenido cosas sexuales con la Zorra de Armin.

-b-bueno- e-eso -es-t-o-do- dijo Ymir siendo de vuelta mortalmente abrazada por un super mega triste bertholtd.

Asi termino el programa del dia de Hoy.

**Gracias a todos por esperar a que actualice, pero como decir que me cuesta por los estudios, vuelvo aclarar que LeviHanji Fans es un grupo no Pagina :D envien sus nuevas preguntas para el siguiente cap y sus reviews de apoyo para mi que estoy con muy baja autestima por mi examen de Artes :'C**

**Aca vonten tambien por Momentos Embarasozos:**

**1- Nanaba**

**2- Mike**

**3- Jean**

_**reviews y preguntas aqui?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente! ya he llegado con el capitulo 8 espero les guste aunque van a odiarme por lo que va a pasar.**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 8**

-COMO QUE TENIAS ALGO CON PETRA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?- se escuchaba discuciones en la oficina de Hanji que al aprecer ella no estaba nada contenta.

-H-hanji perdona- contesto Rivaille.

-PRIMERO MIS TITANES, AHORA ESTO!- decia la cientifica llorando sobre la mesa y los demas del elenco estaban afuera muy tristes.

-Hoy abra programa?- pregunto Talii junto a Jean, en lo cual apareci Yo -Por la situacion emocional de Hanji y del Heichou no podremos hacer nada- conteste.

-Osea que el sargento andaba con ambas a la vez?- pregunto Armin -S-si pero no sabia que estaba con Hanji y conmigo...- Dijo el fantasmita de Petra.. -PERO SE NOTABA QUE HANJI Y RIVAILLE HACIAN SUS COSITAS HASTA EN LAS NUBES PETRA- dijo Conny intentando hacerle entrar el la realidad.

-El hechou es todo un lokillo, miren tenia a dos chicas y mas por caer en sus pies- dijo Eren con algunas vendas en la frente.

-Zorra crees que deberiamos no meternos en esto- dijo annie mirando a Armin, -C-creo que si, son asuntos personales que no nos convienen- dijo Armin.

En eso se escucho que Hanji se levanto -SE ACABO LEVY-grito la cientifica -ACASO NO PENSASTE EN ALGUNA DE LAS DOS?- dijo Hanji -Pero yo sabia que Petra moriria, en el manga que hizo Isayama-sama lo decia y nadie lo iva a evitar, ademas si moria necesitaba a alguien conmigo- contesto Rivaille.

-Eso es muy egoista de parte tuya, y por no decirme eso me siento mal por Petra por que ella murio sin saber NADA MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO!- dijo Hanji intentando golpear a Rivaiile pero Mike y Nanaba la sostuvieron.

-VETE DE AQUI NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!... NUNCA... JAMAS!- dijo y Erwin acompaño a Rivaille hasta la puerta, el cual se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hanji... -VETE- dijo llorando la castaña y Nanaba comenzo a llorar por la ecena.

Despues de eso los chicos fueron a un lugar lejos de la ciudad, donde no habia titanes y casas por lo que NO TENGO IDEA A DONDE DE HUBICA DICHO LUGAR!, era un lugar con un lago y pasto con pequeños arboles comparados a los que habia en la fallida expedicion.

-Vieron a la pobre Hanji-sempai llorando?- pregunto nanaba muy triste -No sabia que lo tomaria tan mal- dijo Marco... Eren se levanto y miro el agua de arrollito -Pero porque? el heichou no hizo nada malo- afirmo eren... -jajaja si nada malo? andando con Petra y de amante a Hanji no es nada malo, verdad?- contesto.

-Porque... porque me hizo esto- decia por otra Hanji en su habitacion llorando -Si me queria me lo hubiese dicho y ya!, lo hubiese entendido... pero que me lo oculte hace que lo odie-.

-Saben debemos dejar que lo solucione solo Rivaille, sabemos que es dificil lo que esta pasando la Mayor Hanji, pero si de verdad se aman y todo lo demas, tal vez puedan solucionarlo- dijo Mikasa para alentar al grupo que al aparecer esto les afectaba.

-Saben, quiero irme a casa- dijo deprimida Talii -hey, Talii no te pongas mal, seguro Hanji y Rivaille ya lo deben estar solucionando ahora- dijo Jean abrazandola.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitacion de Hanji, ella se levanto y le abrio... vio que era Rivaille -Hanji per..- no dijo nada mas porque ella se cerro la puerta por la cara.

El suspiro y decidio irse mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchaba el berrinche que la castaña armaba y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

**Bueno eso es todo lo que decidi escribir relacionado al cap 22 que me dejo con cara de pendeja cuando el papa de Petra salvaje aparece, y pues queria añadirle drama a esta historia y por ahora no hay mas programa devido a esta pelaa que acaba de surgir... pobre Hanji, Heichou eres un lokillo :D**

_**dejenme reviews para ayudarme a seguir y terminar (ojala pronto esta pelea).**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLIIII! ahora me amaran de nuevo!, eso CREO espero les guste este capitulo wiii ya casi llego a los caps 10! este fic se esta volviendo largo y espero seguir haciendolo asi :3**

**Declaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a no ser que a Isayama le de canser y busque a alguien para darle los derechos de autor, osea yo XD**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 9**

Los chicos y chicas comenzaron su dia laboral muy tranquilos, aunque podian escuchar los y pequeños llantos de la Mayor Hanji, pobre... Nanaba se levanto de su cama fue a ver a Hanji, cuando llego a la oficina de la castaña se dio cuenta que los llantos cesaron y que la amante de los titanes no estaba, se preocupo y entonces llamo a todos.

Cuando ya "Todos" habian entrado se dieron cuenta que Hanji habia desaparecido, entonces empezaron a revisar la habitacion para ver si encontraban indicios para saber que paso de Hanji.

Rivaille entro algo apenado y ayudo en la busqueda, revisaron y revisaron hasta que el enano se dio cuenta de que habia una carta en la silla de la Mayor. Tomo el sobre y lo habrio, quedo con los ojos abiertos al leer su contenido -_Tenemos a la loca mata titanes secuestrada, no la soportamos mas! y no queremos que se quede con el Sargento asique nos decidimos alejarla de Levi para que este pueda estar con Eren, y la maldita autora nos deje de cagar la vida con su Fic y que le de fin a esta pareja!, Pd: Si quieren a Hanji el heichou tendra que tener sexo salvaje con Eren, Reiner y Berthold u Erwin para que la traigamos sana y salva- _leyo Rivaille indignado la carta.

-HANJI-SEMPAI! NOO- dijo Nanaba muy preocupada y en eso todos entraron en panico -CALMENSE!, tenemos que saber quien envio esta carta, pero como?- dijo Armin tomando el sobre.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo Mikasa mostrando el sello que contenia dicho sobre -UN SIMBOLO DE YAOI ANTES DE HETERO- dijo Armin y todos se sorprendieron ya que sabian que las Fujoshis que prefieren el Yaoi antes que el Hetero habian secuestrado a Hanji.

-Y que paso de Petra- pregunto Eren de la nada -Pues ella decidio dejar que el Sargento siga con su vida, ya que ella no puede hacer nada- dijo el fantasma de Marco, -Hanji... espero te encuentres bien- dijo Rivaille saliendo de la sala.

-IRE A BUSCARLA!- dijo el enano saliendo por la puerta, -Pero no sabes donde esta- dijo Ymir mirando a todo el grupo. Rivaille comenzo a analizar la zona a ver si los secuestradores dejaron algun rastro o alguna pista para encontrar a Hanji.

En eso el Sargento encuentra los lentes de Hanji en el suelo, los toma y obserba deteñinamente un momento, en eso se da cuenta que la tomaron por sorpresa ya que hanji era un soldado de Elite, seria muy estupido si la tomaron asi como asi.

Continuo buscando rastros de Hanji hasta que se topo con un hombre que le dijo saber que paso de la cientifica -DONDE ESTA!- dijo tomandolo de la camisa -E-ella solo lo hacen por sus gusto!, usted no tiene derecho a estar con esa cuatro ojos- afirmo el hombre, por lo cual rivaille lo noqueo y lo dejo desmayado en el suelo. Eren y Reiner miraron la ecena y decidieron ir a ayudar al Sargento -Que hacemos con el?- pregunto Reiner, -Atenlo lo llevaremos a un lugar para interrogarlo y saber que hicieron de Hanji- contesto rivaille.

En hombre desperto en una habitacion atado (dire como eren el la corte) miro a su alrededor y estaba Rivaille y Erwin mirandolo, junto con los demas en un ventana para ver el resultado del interrogamiento.

-Te lo dire de manera muy amable- dijo rivaille, -DONDE ESTA HANJI!- grito tomandolo del cabello -NUNCA SE LO DIRE!, USTED ES DE EREN!- afirmo el hombre -*sonido de vomitada* como que soy de Heichou? tal vez en tus sueños viejo pero en mi vida cotidiana jamas pasara- decia Eren tocandose el estomago.

-DIMELO! maldito pendejo!- decia rivaille dandole una patada -Primero me diras cuanto son!- decia mientras le pateaba el abdomen -SON 6, DIGO somos 7 fujoshis que lo preferimos mil veces con Eren que con esa loca- dijo el hombre -Q-QUE - NO - SOY- GAY!- dijo rivaille tirandolo del cabello, -ME DICES AHORA DONDE SE UBICAN O JURO, TE JURO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ME ASEGURARE QUE UN TITAN DE DEBORE MUY MAL!- dijo sacando su espada y Erwin intentando calmarlo, -E-ellas... se encuentran... fuera de Trost... cerca del muro Sina, en una casa abandonada... tal vez... la deveben estar torturando- dijo riendo el sujero y rivaille le dio una patada en la cara.

Todos estaban fuera de trost (parte trasera no delantera en esa parte que divide la distancia de los muros :'D) -Gracias a los que me acompaña- dijo rivaille mirando a: Conny, Reiner, Mike, Nanaba y Erwin -Traiga a Hanji sana y salva Sargento- dijo Jean al unisono con los demas, comenzaron a ir con los caballitos hasta que llegaron a la casa de la descripcion del dibujo del sujeto que se topo con rivaille.

Rodearon la zona y ingresaron a una especie de sonato, Rivaille se asomo bien por una parte de la habitacion y vio a Hanji atada a una silla -_HANJI!- _penso y vio como algunas de las chicas ahi comenzaban a hacer que harian con Hanji -Y si la dejamos muy lejos del Heichou para que el se olvide de ella y termie quedandose con Eren?- decia muy pervertida una, -NO! dejemos que se quede con Erwin!- dijo otra y en eso Rivaille dio la señal para pelear con esas chicas.

A fuera de veia la casa y se escuchaban golpes junto con patadas, en eso se escucho que todo finalizo... y volvemos ahora dentro de la cabaña -Rivaille!- decia Hanji -Viniste.. por mi?- decia con algunas lagrimitas en la cara y miro a su alrededor todas las chicas caidas llorando por la paliza que recibieron -Eso se merecen por secuestrar a Hanji-sempai- dijo Nanaba enojada.

-Vamonos Hanji- dijo Rivaille tomandola de la mano, pero esta lo abrazo y el correspondio -Perdoname.. fui un idiota en hacerte pasar por eso- decia abrazandola y haciendo que todos se conmovieran por la ecena (menos Reiner, el no expresaba casi ni mierda) -Perdonarias a este enano Leviciento?- dijo rivaille tomandola de las manos -Te perdono! ahora creo que ya has aprendido una gran leccion estos dias... y es; que si me vuelves a hacer esto! MATO A LA OTRA!- dijo Enojada Hanji. -No creo que eso pueda pasar de nuevo- decia saliendo del lugar con los demas.

Al la tarde... Ya estaban los demas Reunidos muy felices por que Hanji no solo habia vuelto de su rapto, sino que habia vuelto con Rivaille. -SIII! me alegra que hayan vuelto- decia muy emocionada Sasha, -E-esto significa que el programa volvera!?- decia Annie.

-TENLO POR SEGURO- dijo Hanji sonriendo abrazando a Rivaille -HURRRAAA- decia todos al unisono levantando sus vasos para brindar por el momento. -pero bueno.. el programa nuevo se hara el domingo o Lunes cuando ustedes terminen de hacer el capitulo 23 de SnK- dije yo dandole un sorbo a mi jugo y mirando a Annie de manera asechadora.

**WOOOOOAAA! *salta de la emocion* gracias a Doka que ella y Yukisoto me hicieron poder hacer como esta pareja se reconciliara. Pues bueno el momento embarazoso aun sera de Jean porque fue muy votado :3 y envien ahora sus preguntas... que en el cap 10 ya comenzara el programa.**

_**Dejen sus reviews con preguntas y demas para el siguiente fic :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**GOMENASAII! perdonenme lo siento con toda el alma el no haber actualizado por casi dos semanas TwT, pero bueno he vuelto y les pido por ultima vez que me perdonen _**

**DECLAIMER!: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mas bien pertencen al sensualon de Isayama Hajime °A°**

*EN VIVO*

-Bueno dias queridos fans- dijo Hanji saltando de su escritorio, -Como veran!, yo y mi querido enano ya estamos de vuelta- decia mientras intentaba darle afecto pero Rivaille no se dejaba querer (por las camaras).

-Empecemos- dijo Rivaille sacando la primera carta del saquito chibi.

-Estas son de "Raimei Uchiha":

-_primera pregunta; ¿porque mierda no dejas de pensar en annie y te quedas con Ymir y tienen muchos hijitos?-_

Berth se puso nervioso y comenzo a llorar -**ahora que annie ya no esta, no tengo mas opcion!- **dijo llorando y abrazando mortiferamente a Ymir.

-_segunda pregunta; Ymir se que amas a Berth lo deseas ewe?-_

-**Y-y qui-en n-no l-lo que-dria?- **decia entrecortadamente la morena a falta de aire.

-Mi turno- dijo Hanji sancando otra carta y dandole un beso en la mejilla al Enano.

-Estas preguntas son de "Deysner":

-_primera pregunta: sasha te cojerias a eren si supieras que el tiene la llave del deposito de comida del cuartel de entrenamiento y en eya aya mas de 2000 kilos de papas...?-_

**-No lo seeee- **dijo en tono caprichoso y Mikasa la miro con cara asesina.

_-segunda pregunta: te regalo 800.000 kilos de papas y panes solo por aser un trio con eren?-_

**-Q-qui-siera- pe-pero n-no puedo, MUY BIEN MIKASA BAJA TUS ESPADAS!-** decia muy asustada a chica patata.

-_tercera pregunta: saludos a annie y mi tercera pregunta ba para ella:annie prefieres a eren o a armin?-_

**-No puede contestar-** dijo Armin mirando a su lado a una Annie cristalizada con cara de culo.

Rivaille saca otra carta -Estas las manda "lucy D heartifilia":

-_primera pregunta: Para hanji: hanji- sama te ayudo a matar a cualquiera q se interponga en tu relacion con el heicho, y me puedes aceptar como tu hija te juro q me porto bien y si el heicho se opone lo convenso con un vale para todos los kit de limpieza gratis, heicho es una buena oferta. Hanji-sama sea mi madre y quiero q me enseñe de los titanes ?-_

-**Que ternuritaaa, claro que te adoptaria pero ahora estamos trabajando para la 2da temporada TwT-** dijo Hanji algo decaida.

-_segunda pregunta: Para mikasa: misaka si eren te presentara a su novia (si es q algun dia tiene cosa q no creo q pase), como matarias a su novia?-_

**-Haria una cena y le pondria mucho pero mucho veneno a su comida, luego la diseccionaria y la incineraria, y por ultimo me violo a Eren- **dijo Mikasa con tono Yandere en cada Palabra.

_-tercera pregunta: Para annie: annie me encantas eres mi personaje femenino favorito despues le sigue mikasa, te envio una foto de armin en boxers y una cuando se esta levantando, no preguntes como las consegui y para decir no me gusta armin, solo quiero q se quede contigo y q el otro tipo q te quiere se muera me cae mal (pd: te envio un peluche de armin chibi, para tu coleccion), annie siempre puedes contar conmigo para matar a esas perras q quieren a tu armin o como tu le dices con tu zorra , ¡viva el annie x armin!-_

-**Aqui tienes Annie- **dijo Armin pasandole esas cosas a Annie y se veia que por dentro ella ponia cara de lujuriosa **-ves? Hay gente que apoya lo nuestro-** decia llorando la Zorra, digo digo Arminia, digo Armin =_=.

_-cuarta y ultima pregunta: para armin: me encantaria tener un amigocomo tu armin, a si mi pregunta, ¿te gusto cuando annie te violo?, tambien quiero una foto tuya con annie dandose un beso y uno muy apasionado, un abrazo virtual para armin y...pidele matrimonio a annie prontoo,Y para la autora me encanta tu fic-_

**-B-bueno cuando salga del cristal-** dijo Armin -**OOOhh gracias, me alegra que les guste-** dije yo apareciendo de la nada entre Hanji y Levy, haciendo que Levy se asustara.

-Me toca!-dijo Hanji sacando otra carta -Estas preguntas nos las manda "BiLuLu55":

_-Primera pregunta: armin: ¿cuales son las 5 cosas mas raras que les viste hacer a Eren y mikasa juntos?-_

_-_**Bueno, primero: Mikasa le toco los pechos a Eren, Segundo: Eren toco los abdominales de mikasa, Tercero: Mikasa vistio a Eren de Conejita, Cuarta: Eren le pidio a Mikasa que le toque las nalgas a ver si eran firmes, y Quita: Mikasa se baño con Eren en salsa de Tomate- **respondio Armin y todos en el estudio (menos Mikasa y Eren) quedaron con cara de "que mierda escuche?".

-_segunda pregunta: Rivaille: si un hombre te para en la calle y te dice que quiere sexo desenfrenado, vos:_

_a) le atas en pene a un arbol y dejas que se lo coman los titanes._

_b) lo acusas con Irvin._

_c) te dejas hacer XD_

**-A, A, A... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS AAAA-** dijo Rivaille enojado.

-_mensaje para: Eren: soy tu padre MUJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-_

**-Papii! QUE HACES AQUI?- dijo Eren enojado y triste a la vez.**

**-**_tercera pregunta: hanji cual es tu fantasia sexual mas morvosa?-_

**-Que rivaille se convierta en Titan con Pene y me viole- ** dijo muy exitada la cientifica.

-_retos (no se si se pueden hacer, pero seria divertido)_

_1- zorra armin, te reto a que le manosees las tetas a Anni _

_2- Levi, contate un chiste :3_

_3-eren cariño, hace calor, porque no te sacas la remera le mostras a todas las chicas lo que se estan perdiendo c:_

_un pequeño consejo: CHICOS, SI NOS ORGANIZAMOS COJEMOS TODOS-_

Armin toco el cristal de Annie y se veia en el interior a una Annie algo seria -**No se puede-** dijo muy desanimado, -**Porque soy tan sexy?, porque es de familia**- dijo Rivaille (Intento de chiste) y todos quedaron mas serios que el mismo Rivaille, -**Bueno- **Dijo Eren y se saco la camisa y Mikasa saco su celular para tomar fotos.

-Bueno, sigo- dijo Hanji -Estas preguntas nos la manda nuestra querida " .7 ":

_-Primera pregunta: pregunta para hanji¿ con que te tortudadon esas locas ?_

_¿ que pensante mientrar te tenian en ese lugar ?_

_¿donde fue luego su reconciliacion con el sargento despues que todos lo dejadon solo ?-_

-**Primero: Me hacian ver Yaoi de mi querido Levy y de mi buen amigo Eren, Segundo: Pense que me mataria de tantos fanfics yaoi que me leian, Y tercero: Fuimos a un restaurante my lindo y luego a un Hotel, muy lindo tambien y vimos a Goku pasando por ahi.**

**-**_segunda pregunta; para Erwin ¿es cierto que piensas casarte pronto?-_

**-No, no esta aun en mi lista dicho evento-** contesto firme el Comandante.

Rivaille saco otra carta: -De: Michie Ainsworth; -_Puedo obtener un autografo del elenco de SnK c:? se los agradeceria mucho! :D! Saludos c:-_

En eso todos se miraron y le arrancaron su camisa a Reiner (que era la mas grande) y comenzaron a firmar en ella -**OKAY-** Dijeron todos y reiner intentaba taparse sus sexys musculos *Q*.

-De "solchan04"- leyo Hanji:

-_Para Auro, que clase de relacion tienes con Petra? Es que noto que te preocupas mucho por ella :c?-_**... -NO VISTE COMO FUE MI CARA AL VERLA MORIR?**- Dijo muy triste el fantasma de Auro.

-De "Mizu Fontenier"

_-hanji como te secuestraron? eres de la elite! como te lograron secuestrar?_** -Me secustraron mientras me dormi a causa de mis ojos inchados por tanto llorar- **dijo Hanji

_connies te gustta (amas a sasha)? -_**Un poco-** contesto rojo Conny.

_rivaille que se sintio mas feo la muerte de tu escuadron o el secuestro de la querida hanji? (soy fan tuya y de sasha) -_**Ambas fueron muy tristes para mi-** afirmo el Sargento enano.

_saludos a mi papa erwin ;) o te quiero mucho padre :P -_**Cuantas hijas tengo?-** pregunto Erwin.

-Ultimas preguntas de "Saroninas"- leyo Rivaille:

_Eren y armin los amo son tan sexys -_**Gracias- **dijeron ambos

_Para eren Sinceramente amas a mikasa -_**Mas o menos, amo a mis fans!-** contesto el chico titan.

_Si la amas te reto a q la beses y t le declares -_**Porque besarla cuando puedo besar a la cosa mas hermosa de este mundo... ESTA ROCA!-** Contesto Eren.

_Saludos P.D amo el color d tus ojos me enamore pero tu eres d mikasa-_

_-_Pues este fuel el programa de Hoy!, ahora los dejamos con Momentos embarazosos con BERT Y YMIR- dijo Hanji pasando al bloque final.

MOMENTOS EMBARAZOSOS CON YMIR Y BERTH...

-Muy buenos dias! despues de mucho hemos vuelto- dijo Berth, -Gracias al cielo ya tenemos a el mas votado de esta seccion y es... JEAN!, por mayoria de Votos gano este caballo!- dijo Ymir.

-Bueno les dejamos con el video, RUEDA VIDEO- pido Berth

Se veia a el Fantasma de Marco y a La Autora rondando por la noche en unos pasillos, parecia pelicula de terror hasta que se llego a una habitacion con un poco de iluminacion de una television, y en ese habitacion se escuchaba musica de Justin Bieber-Baby, Marco y La autora se asomaron mas y mas, comenzaron a grabar lo que pasaba en dicha recamara, UN JEAN EN TANGA!, cantando Baby en tanga rosa fluor y bailando al ritmo, moviendo sus redondas nalgas y se escuchaba las caracadajas de los mismos y en eso Jean se volte y grita como mujer cubriendo sus atributos colgando por la tanga y asi termina el video.

-JAJAJA, OYE jean cantanos Baby ahora- decia Ymir muriendose de la risa.

-JAJAJA JUSTIN? jajaa LA PIJA!, jajaa.. bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima!- dijo Berth cerrando asi el programa.

**juuuuuu termine, y mientras escribia comia unas donas estilo Asahina de Dangaronpa The animation! guau como amo esa serie, en fin espero me dejen las preguntas y sus votaciones en sus reviews n_n**

**MOMENTOS ENBARAZOSOS (eligan)**

**1- Erwin**

**2-Nanaba**

**3-Christa**

**espero dejen preguntas y sus votaciones, SAYO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLIS! jeje perdon por no actualizar durante mucho gente es que tengo muchos retos aca por fiestas patronales (SI ASI SE LES LLAMA) y en fin los dejo ya con el cap 11 ^^**

**DECLAIMER: Snk y sus personajes me perteneceran en unos ... 2, 3, 4 ... 67.000.000 millones de años, cuando junte dinero para comprar los derechos de autor ._.U**

**Preguntas a SnK**

**Capitulo 11**

*EN VIVO*

-Holi holi hermosa gente de internet, aqui su conductora Hanji Zoe- ... -Junto con Levy Rivaille heichou, leviciento, sexy- interrumpio rivaille.

-bueno comencemos de una vez- dijo Hanji sacando el costal de preguntas del dia.

-Estas preguntas son de "BiLuLu55":

-_primera pregunta: sasha: cuantas papas eres capas de meterte en la boca?-..._**-Pueeees- **sasha comenzo a meterse en la boca algunas patatas para ver cuantas cabian -**s-s-ie-te-** dijo con la boca llena.

-_segunda pregunta: eren: te has masturbado alguna vez?-..._**-Si, todo hombre tiene su primera masturbada cerca de los 13 años- **dijo algo nerviso el ojiverde.

-_tercera pregunta: Hanji: como se arreglan Levi y tu con la diferencia de tamaño cuando tienen sexo?-_ leyo secamente hanji comenzando a sudar -**e-es el heichou quien manda-** contesto.

_-primer reto: Eren: dado que la zorra no puede... tocale los senos a mikasa.-, _Mikasa toma las manos de Eren y las pone en sus pechos.

-_segundo reto: Rivaille: te quiero :3 date un beso UN GRAN BESO con hanji-_ en eso agarra a hanji y la hecha al piso mientras la besa y ambos se paran unos segundos despues y rivaille agarra una carta.

-De "Michie Ainsworth":

_-primera pregunta: Armin te amo :c por que no nos casamos xD ? *le da un peluche* -_ cuando leyo todo el sargento se vio a Annie cristal con cara yandere dentro de su armazon duro.

-_entraga:Heichou le mando un regalito :D! *le manda un kit de limpieza* :3-_...**-Ohh muchas gracias!-**.

_-Mensaje: Hanji eres Genial 3 ! Y gracias por el autografo en la camisa de Reiner XD!-_

Hanji tomo otra carta -Estas nos las manda nuestra queridisima "Talii Tanuki":

-_primera pregunta: Marco: quiero saber que le harias a mina si los dos estuvieran vivos y ansiosos de sexo desenfrenado xD-_... El fantasma de mira se puso muy rojo -**Heem una vez- **contesto y todos miraron con ojos de platos a marco.

-_segunda pregunta: Jean: Te gusta Justino?! D:-_... -**NOOO, veras estaba aburrido!-** contesto Jean muy nervioso.

-_Mensaje: Eren: ame tu sonrisa sadica en el ultimo capitulo *U*-_... -**Gracias!, espero estes bien Talii-** contesto el titan.

-Continua- dijo Rivaille pasandole otra carta a Hanji -Preguntas de parte de "Saroninas":

-_mensaje: Eren algun dia de estos t violare te amo tanto-_ Eren solo se puso incomodo.

_-mensaje: Mikasa soy tu complice tranquuila amo q los dos esten juntos- _**..-mas te valga-** dijo enojada.

_-primera pregunta: Hanji si levy se pudiera convertir en titan como reaccionarias-_...**-Reaccionaria muy lujuriosa-** afirmo

_-segunda pregunta: Levy atraparias un titan para hanji?-_...**-Yo atrape a Sonny y a Bean, y creo que mi esfuerzo fue en vano *mira a annie cristalizada*-** respondio.

_-Mensaje; Saludos a todos y para hanji te regalo un llavero lleno de las especies de titanes mas extraña- ..._-**GUAU gracias n.n-** dijo la loca cientifica.

-Ya me toca, preguntas de "ShoujoMadness":- leyo rivaille

-_primera pregunta: Para Jean: ¿que te dijo Talli cuando vio tu video en tanga?-_... -**Que estaba decepcionada conmigo-** afirmo tristemente.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Rivaille: ¿cual es tu posicion sexual favorita y cual le encanta a Hanji?-_... -**La 69 y a ella le gusta la 46-** contesto.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Erwin: ¿sabias que los chicos hacen reservacion en tu escrito..._**guuooo eso ya es mucha informacion-** dijo rivaille.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Armin: yo se que deseas a Hanji, aprovecha de que Annie esta encerrada y dilo xD-_... rivaille puso una cara de Lunatico y miro a Armin -**HAZLO SI TIENES HUEVOS- **le reto el sargento.

-PAREENN!, que ya me toca, Preguntas de "Bicht please I am Matina" :

-_preguntas para: eren_

_¿que se siente morderte el dedo tan fuerte y convertirte en titan? -_**Pues duele mucho, intentalo-** respondio

_¿que tanto del 1 al 100 odias a los titanes? no se te olvide que en parte eres uno de ellos -_**un 1847236723457634658346- **afirmo enojado.

-_preguntas para: mikasa_

_¿que piensas al respecto de los sobrenombres, tucasa, michoza entre otros? -_**No me importa mucho, si eso no influye en que Eren se aleje de mi lado-** dijo preocupada

_¿te violarias a eren en el sagrado escritorio de erwin si tuvieras la oportunidad? yo se que si. -_**Si-** contesto y puso una cara de :MEGUSTA:

-_Preguntas para: hanji_

_¿que tan bueno es el sargento en la cama del 1 al 10?¿como se arreglan.. ya sabes, con la diferencia de tamaños? -_**Un 9 y pues el siempre esta sobre mi-** contesto algo sonrojada la castaña.

_¿que harias si una tormenta de fangirls tratara de violar al heichou? -_**No se, pido ayuda a mis amigas-** dijo mientras miraba a Nanaba, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir y demas que me da flojera mencionar.

-_pregunta para rivaille:_

_¿que harias si barney te despertara en la mañana? -_**Barney el dinosaurio? eso si daria miedo-.**

_-reto a: mikasa, dele un beso a eren bien largito, y si puedes violalo esta noche-_ Mikasa mira a Eren y este intenta huir pero ella lo agarra de las nalgas y brinca sobre el.

-_reto a: hanji, as que levi ria por lo menos un segundo-_... -**Rie o si no te dejo-** dijo Hanji y rivaille solto una risa un tanto sadiaca y algo de psicopata y todos lo miraron muy mal.

-_entrega; una cosa mas, armin toma esto *lansa llamas*, talves con esto puedas derretir el cristal que hay en anni asi quedan juntitos ¡vivia anni x armin y el mikasa x eren!-_ Y en eso Armin toma el lansa llamas y intenta sacar a Annie pero Isayama se lo quita para que no la saque aun.

Rivaille tomo otra carta -Estas son de "valkiria1996-pd":

-_preguntas para Rivaille:_

_1.- Sabes q hay fics y doujinshis Eren x Rivaille con MPREG (el pasivo, osea tu, puede tener hijos!)? -_**No, no sabia.. eres fujoshi?-**

_2.- que piensas al respecto? -_**Que es mierda-**

_3.- Si pudieras tener un bebé con la capacidad de transformarse en titán... lo tendrías para hacer feliz a hanji? -_**Solo para la felicidad de Hanji, te quedo claro?-**

_-Pregunta para hanji:_

_1.- Le pedirías a Rivaille que tenga a ese bebé? -_**Quiero tenerlo yo misma *comienza a hacer pucheros*-**...

Rivaille continuo y tomo otra carta -De "Guest":

-_primera pregunta: Para todos: ¿Fue muy dificil aprender a montar a caballo? Porque según tengo entendido es una de las disciplinas más complejas-_ ... -**Si es muy dificil-** contesto Jean por todos.

_-Segunda pregunta: Hanji y Levi: vi que en el ultimo cap del anime os quedasteis a solas frente al cristal de Annie... hicisteis algo, pillines?-_ Annie rompio su cristal y salio a la luz -**ESTOS ASQUEROSOS LO HICIERON FRENTE A MI Y UN POCO DEL SEMEN DE ESTE PUTO *Señala a Levi* ATERRIZO EN FRENTE DE MI CRISTAL!-** dijo enojada y armin abrazo las piernas de Annie Llorando y los demas quedaron con cara de WTF?.

-_Tercera pregunta: Hanji, yo estudio moda, asi que me gustaría saber tu opinión acerca de las tendencias, que estilo te gusta más?- ..._**-Moda titan, te la recomiendo-** contesto Hanji.

-_cuarta pregunta: Erwin... ¿con quién perdiste la virginidad? -_... -**No hagas preguntas asi como si yo me hubiese violado menores-** dijo en tomo seco.

-_Quinta pregunta: Mike, recientemente me han prometido con el autor de tu serie, Isayama, ya que eres capitán, podrías oficiar nuestra ceremonia?-_... -**Ceremonia? de quien?-** dijo oliendo un churro que estaba comiendo.

-_sexta pregunta: Levi, quiero que le digas algo romántico a Hanji y la beses en la mano (al estilo europeo)-_... -**Muy bien *mira a Hanji* Las rosas son rojas las violetas son azules, tu cabello huele a lavanda, como mi desinfectante para baños *besa su mano*-**... -**Peor es nada-** dijo Hanji.

-_septima pregunta__: Levi y Hanji; Cual es vuestra comida favorita?-... __-_**El raviolli-** contesto Hanji.

-_octava pregunta: Eren... va a haber algún capítulo donde no llores? Por que a veces pareces más nena que Armin?... -_**No soy nenaaaa-** dijo eren llorando.

-_novena pregunta: Jean, si supieses que vas a morir, que aprovecharias para hacer?-..._** -Llevaria a talii a conoser a mis padres-**

Hanji agarra otra carta -De "IloveBerth-SnK":

-_primera pregunata:: Para Hanji: Hanji-san yo soy fujoshi y me gusta el eren x rivaille(siendo levi el pasivo :3) pero no me odia no¿? a mi me gusta tambn la buena pareja que hacen y no me gustaria romperla :'( asique a mi no me odie porque prefiero el berthxreiner :33- _**.. -No te odio, esta esa frase "vive y deja vivir" asique todo bien-** contesto la cuatro ojos.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Reiner: como veo que estas solito te pregunto quieres ayudarme a violar a Berth o prefieres violartelo tu? -_...**-Si te dicen violalo tu, violatelo, yo te ayudare a que lo hagas-** dijo el rubio a la camara.

-_tercera pregunta: Para Berth: yo te amo y te amo mucho pero por favor deja de abrazar a Ymir cuando estes triste abrazame a mi o a este muñequito chibi de Reyner*entrega muñequito chibi*-_ ... -***Tomando el peluche* Okay...-** decia sudando.

-_cuarta pregunta: Para Ymir: para ya con Berth se lo que te traes entre manos y si no le dejas Cristha sufrira con mis hachas asesinas-_...-**Nooooo no lastimes a Historia!-** dijo la morena.

-_quinta pregunta: Para Annie: que tiene Armin se que es una ZORRA pero sin embargo Berth es mas alto mas guapo estaria encantado de que le violaras y sois de la misma aldea teneis la misma mision sois almas gemelas porque lo pones tan dificil?-_... -**Ya querida, el es tuyo, okay?- **dijo la rubia acariciando al lloron de Armin.

-_sexta pregunta: Para Armin: Huye perra huye*colocando un monton de trampas por todo el set*-_...-**Ahhh -** dijo asustado Armin.

_-septima pregunta: Para Berth: si Annie no quiere salir contigo tu tendrias una cita conmigo? Prometo no intentar violarte-_... -**Cuando mi agenda me lo permita *tono nervioso* soy violable?-** contesto el titan colosal... sigo Berth.

Rivaille tomo otra carta -Estas son de "lucy D heartifilia":

-_primera pregunta: Para annie (o para armin ya q annie esta en el cristal): han pensado en tener sex* en el escritorio de erwin?-_... -**Suena bien, verdad Zorra?- **dijo Annir maliciosamente.

-_segunda pregunta: Para erwin: que se siente q todos tengan relaciones en tu -nada santo- escritorio? Y tu tendrias sexo en el?-_... **-Se siente muy mal y puede que si-** dijo de mala gana llendose a su oficina.

-_tercera pergunta: Para mi lindo y querio amigo eren: por la re-put* dile tus sentimientos a mikasa (dile q la amas) y deja que mikasa te viole-_ ... -**Bueno dejare que me violeeee! uff estas fans-** dijo Eren pareciendo Señora.

-_cuarta pregunta: para hanji: espero q empiezen pronto la segunda temporada, nos vemos hanji oka-san!-... -_**SII ojala que si muchos fans nos extrañan-** decia apenada Hanji.

Hanji vuelve con la conduccion de nuevo y toma una carta: -Estas con se "Kiyomi-chan":

-_primera pregunta: Para Levi: como se sujeta Hanji el pecho? Es complicado quitarselo cuando intimais?-_... -**No entendi-** dijo nervioso pasando a la siguiente.

-_segunda pregunta: Para Hanji: Alguna vez le has gastado una broma cruel al comandante?-_**... -SII una vez de di laxante y quedo unos dos dias en el baño-**

_-Tercera pregunta: Para Eren: has oido hablar de la palabra llavero? Entonces, porque llevas colgando la llave de tu padre del cuello?-_...** -Porque esto es mas original!- **con el mismo tono de señora vieja.

-Continuo... De "Ukime-sama":

-_pregunta: (Armin)... y Annie... ¿Algún día... confesaran su amor? y ¡Otra cosa! ¿¡Principe Armin, si a Annie no le gustas... te casa conmigo _!? y hagamos trio con Eren! ¿¡Aceptan!?-_

**-Mas o menos-** dijo armin -**A Mikasa no les gustara el trio- **dijo Eren asustado.

-Bueno eso es todo por el dia de hoy, los dejamos con momentos Embarazosos.

MOMENTOOOOSSSS EMMMBARAZOSOSSS- CON YMIR Y BERTH!.

-Bueno como estamos apurados les diremos a la victima de hoy!...- dijo Ymir -Es nada mas y nada menos que el Comandante Erwin...- dijo Berth... -Los fans decidieron y los fans lo tienen... ahora y en vivo el momento del candante- Ymir

(Video en vivo... osea que esta pasando en este mismo momento)

Se veia a un cerio comandante en su oficina y en los pasillos pasaron Rivaille y Hanji (recien salidos del programa) para ver si el escritorio estaba libre pero se fueron al ver a Erwin... pasaron varios minutos y parecia que no pasaria nada extraño y los que grababan (Yo y Mina) se aburrian... entonces sucedio, una chica con banditas en la cara (muy kawaii) ingreso en la oficina del comandante, la camara se asomo mas y en el interior se veia que el comandante la acomodo en su escritorio.. -Daichou.. la señorita Riko podria enterarse de esto...- decia muy sonrojada la chica.. -Nadie sabra nada, al fin y al cabo estan pasando momentos embarazosos con Ymir y Berth, nadie nos vera- dijo callandola con un beso y quitandole la ropa... (en el estudio todos impactados) -D-dai-chou...- decia entrecortadamente mientras introducia su ya saben que y sucedia una censura del director... y muchas cosas :3 ya saben incomodas... y mientras el Comandante aun tenia a su "amigo" dentro de la chica aparecieron Nanaba y Riko con una computadora en donde mostraba en vivo lo que pasaba.. -ERWIN!- Dijo Riko... -QUE? YO SOY LA VICTIMA?- dijo muy nervioso el Comandante y una Riko muy enojada comienza a surtir y la chica se cubre y se enconde debajo del escritorio...

-Bueno se que no fue tan embarazoso, pero esperen a que todos se enteren de esto...-Dijo Ymir... -Nos vemos cuando la maldita autora decida actualizar!.. chaochaoo!- y asi el programa se finalizo.

**JAJAJAJA... bueno pido mil disculpas por lo que paso en ese tiempo en el cual no actualice y perdonen si vuelve a pasar... Jashinkyo perdoname por Meter a Carnada e.e (asi se llama la chica con la que Erwin se acosto en su escritorio) nos vemos y voten para la proxima victima:**

**1-Eren**

**2-Mikasa**

**3-Mike**

**Dejen sus preguntas y perdonen a esta sexy autora por no actualizar... preguntas en los comentarios n.n... Reviews?**


End file.
